Back to 1864
by Jessieheath101
Summary: Elena is sent back to 1864 when a spell Bonnie does to send her back to a happier time goes wrong. How will Elena deal with being in 1864 while Katherine was there? How will Elena feel about the human Salvatore brothers?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there readers! This is the first fanfiction I've written although I've read many fanfictions so please be undestanding. Please read and review! Constructive criticism is welcome! I use the British English please keep that in mind. The more you review the faster I will upload new chapters! I hope you enjoy reading my story! **

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters in it! [If I did Damon and Elena would be together already! :P Delena all the way!]**

**Jess**

* * *

Back to 1864 

Chapter one

I walked up to Bonnie's front door, not really sure why I was here but she had said it was urgent and to come quick. And when Bonnie says that it is urgent and to come quick that is what I did. I came to the beautiful old Virginian home that I almost knew as well as my home.

When I arrived at Bonnie's, I ran up to the door and raised my fist to knock when the door flew open to my surprise to reveal my best friend grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh, Bonnie I didn't expect that. How did you know I was here?" I asked Bonnie. "I heard you pull up to the house and I was sitting at the window waiting for you to arrive here. So now that you here," she said as she walked inside and I followed closing the door behind me, "I can't wait to tell you what I've found out!"

I was a little nervous about what Bonnie was talking about. She isn't so excited about things lately with all the crazy supernatural stuff that happens in Mystic Falls. And with the way things were going for me lately, with Stefan being all ripper and Tyler being a sired Hybrid and I'm also Klaus's blood bag to create new hybrids. And how my feeling for Damon are growing more and more each day, even though I will not admit them to myself let alone to him! I really couldn't cope with my life at the moment and if I could I would go back to a less crazy time like when my parents and Aunt Jenna were still alive. Back to a time when all these supernatural things in my life didn't exist.

Nobody would judge me if I said that I don't get excited about things anymore. And because of how Bonnie was so excited I was really starting to worry. Bonnie saw that I had a worried look on my face and immediately said "Oh relax Elena! It's nothing bad. It actually is kind of epic." I relaxed slightly at this and was ready for what she was going to tell me.

We were sitting down at Bonnie's beige leather couches in her living room when Bonnie asked, "Are you ready?" "As ready as I'll ever be, I guess." I said with a shrug. Her smile grew even bigger. "Okay, well you know how you said a couple of days ago that you would do almost anything if you could go back to before your life got all crazy, before your parents and Aunt Jenna died, before you knew you were adopted, before all this Klaus and supernatural stuff happened." She said. I was surprised that she just said that because I was just thinking about it.

"Yeah." I said unsurely pressing for more. "Well, I have found a spell that can send you back in time to where ever you want to go! Elena, I can send you back to before the car crash that killed your parents!" Bonnie said with excitement. I was in complete shock of what she just said and it only hit me after a few seconds. I could go home! Back to when things were normal and good.

"Bonnie, that's amazing! I could never thank you enough if you do this! Would you be able to handle doing the spell thou?" I said. "Of course I can handle this spell Elena. I wouldn't have told you about it if I couldn't handle it." She said. "Oh Bonnie, Thank you! Thank you!" I said as I hugged her. For the first time I along time I felt truly happy! I had something to look forward to. I was going to see my parents again! And Aunt Jenna! And everything would be back to normal. There was hope! And then it hit me, I would never have met Stefan and Damon. Klaus wouldn't be using me as his personal hybrid blood bag. Caroline wouldn't be a vampire and Tyler wouldn't be a hybrid. Jeremy and Matt would have Vicki back.

Bonnie drew me out of my internal babble when she said "There is only one small thing." "What's that?" Bonnie took a deep breath before saying "Because you will be the time traveller there can't be two times that you exist in. Elena, what I'm trying to say is that once I have done the spell and you are back before you parents died, this time and everything about it will disappear forever. You would have never met Stefan or Damon and you would never know about vampires, werewolves, witches and hybrids." She said.

Bonnie waited to see how I would react to this. But I had already thought about this and there was only one thing that I wanted to know. "Bonnie, I thought that was going to be what happened anyway when you first told me and I'm okay with that. The only thing is will I remember all of what has happened or will that also disappear too?" Bonnie wasn't sure of the answer and so she picked the grimoire up off the coffee table and flipped through it. When she found the right page she started reading until she was done and then she looked up and said "It doesn't say, Elena, but I'm guessing that you probably won't remember."

I wasn't sad by this because it would be better for me not to remember what had happened in the future. I would go on living a normal life have normal things that teenager my age worry about such as school, boys and where and what I was thinking of doing at university, not all of this crazy supernatural stuff. And if the time came that I would be used as Klaus' sacrifice I would be as oblivious to what was going on as I was oblivious to knowing if I was going to pass the finals at the end of the year.

I was starting to like this idea of going back and so I said to Bonnie "Okay I'm in. I want you to do the spell." Bonnie looked at me and asked "Are you sure this is what you want?" I thought about it once more and I was sure this is what I wanted. "I'm positive this is what I want, Bonnie." "Alright" she said, "But I'm going to have find some things that I need for the spell and then I am going to sleep so I suggest you do the same thing. We're going to need all the energy that we can for the spell. So come back tomorrow bright and early and we will do the spell." Bonnie said with a smile.

I was about to leave Bonnie's house when she said "Oh and Elena, you should probably say goodbye to Damon and Ric and anyone else that you need to say goodbye to." "Thank you Bonnie." I said as I hugged her goodbye and walked to my car to go home.

My last thought before I left Bonnie's was "How the hell am I going to say goodbye without Damon figuring out why I am saying goodbye!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is another chapter. I hope you enjoy it! Please read and review! **

**Jess**

* * *

Back to 1864 

Chapter 2

As I arrived home I saw that Damon's car was parked outside our house and I instantly knew that this was going to be extremely hard to say goodbye.

I walked inside and heard Ric and Damon laughing in the kitchen and I could hear that Jeremy was watching some program on TV. I closed the front door and headed up to my room to collect my thought before I had to do the impossible.

Once I was in my room I locked the door and went and had a shower to clear my head. I then put on a pair of sweat pants and a tank top and sat down on my bed to towel dry and brush my wet hair. When I was certain that I couldn't prolong this anymore, I headed back downstairs and into the kitchen.

As I walked in the kitchen, Ric and Damon enthusiastically said "Elena!" together and then I was bear hugged by Damon who then proceeded to mess up my damp hair. I could tell by the greeting, the bear hug, the messing up of my hair and also the bottle of Bourbon on the counter that Ric and Damon were drunk. But when I thought about it this would make saying goodbye easier so I wasn't too angry with them.

"Where have you been, Elena?" Ric slurred, "You missed out on the drinking game me and Damon had!" "Yeah, Elena, it was so much fun." Damon said dragging out the o and the n. "I was at Bonnie's. She said that I needed to come over and it must have got later than we thought." I said with a shrug. "That's okay," said Damon, "You here now so why don't you have a drink?" I had a glass of bourbon shoved into my hand while Damon said "Cheers!" gleefully but I wasn't going to drink the bourbon so I said "I'm fine thank you, although I think that you two have had quite enough bourbon for one night." And I took Damon and Ric's glasses from them as they complained "Elena!"

"Why did you do that?" Damon asked. "Are you drunk?" I asked him in return. "Justa little bit" he said as he showed me with his fingers 'a little bit'. "That's why I took it away, Damon." "Awww, Elena's the party police!" said Ric from the counter that he was steadying himself on. I walked over to Ric and said "I think it is time you went to bed Ric." He just nodded as I helped him get up the stairs and into his bedroom. I went back downstairs into the TV room and saw that Jeremy was asleep so I shook him awake and sent him to bed too.

When I finally went back into the kitchen Damon was slightly more sober and he was cleaning up the glasses and putting away the bourbon. When he was done he turned around and looked at me. "Thanks for cleaning that up." I said as I walked and sat down on one of the counter chairs.

"No problem." He said as he came and took the seat next to me. "Elena?" "Yes, Damon?" "What's wrong? Why do you look so sad?" "I don't, Damon." "Yes, you do Elena. Come on you can tell me." he said as he lifted my chin up and forced me to look at him. "I don't want to tell you." "And why not?" "Because you are going to be angry and hate me and that's not how I want to remember you!" "Tell me Elena, it can't be that bad. You didn't do something stupid like make a deal with Klaus, did you?" "No" "Then you can tell me, Elena, and I will promise not to get mad." As I looked into his beautiful cerulean blue eyes it was all too much for me and I was about to tell him when I said "I can't! I'm sorry Damon!" I said and I ran upstairs.

When I got to my room I ran to my bed and buried my face in my pillow and tried not to cry. "Elena." I heard Damon say and then I felt him trying to turn me over and look at him so I just squeezed my eyes shut and hoped that I wouldn't cry. A single tear slid down my cheek "Hey," Damon cooed and he pulled me onto his lap and cradled me, "It's alright you don't have to cry." He said as more and more tears slid down my face. "Please Elena, tell me what's wrong." "I can't Damon you're going to hate me" "Elena, I give you my word that I will not get mad or angry when you tell me and Elena," he said as he tilted my face up so that he could see my eyes, "I will never hate you not for as long as I exist!"

I looked at him. "I have to say goodbye to you and Ric and everyone!" I said as I burst into tears again.

"Shhhhhh. It's alright I won't let anyone take you away."

"No Damon you don't understand. I'm leaving."

"What?"

"Damon I'm leaving. Bonnie found a spell that will send me back in time. She is going to send me back to before the car crash that killed my parents so my parents and Aunt Jenna will still be alive."

I let him process this and then he said "Will you remember anything from now? And what will happen to the now?"

"Well Bonnie doesn't know if I will be able to remember or not. The now will not exist anymore, Damon."

"Are you sure about doing this, Elena?"

"Yes I am Damon. I'm sorry but my life is crazy now and this way I will get to go back and see everyone again when it was normal!"

"Alright. At least I will be able to see you again thou."

"I'm not sure you will Damon because Stefan won't have to save me from the car crash and so he won't come back to Mystic Falls and start a life here."

"No Elena I will because I was searching for how to get Katherine out the tomb as well as following Stefan when I first came to Mystic Falls. I will defiantly see you again."

"That's good. Damon, thank you for not being mad at me for choosing this."

"No problem, Elena." He said as he wiped my tears away. "Now I think you should go to sleep."

"Okay." I said as I lay down. "Goodnight Damon and goodbye for now."

"Goodnight Elena. See you soon." He said as he kissed my forehead and turned to leave.

I grabbed his hand and he turned back to look at me and I said "Please don't leave, Damon. I don't want to be alone."

"I will never leave you." He said as he came to lie next to me.

I put my head onto his chest and took a deep breath. I would never forget his smell. It smelt of cologne and something else that I couldn't think of.

I sighed contently and said "Thank you Damon."

"It's always my pleasure Elena but for what exactly?"

"For always being there for me and taking care of me."

"Well Elena, you are most welcome. Now sleep."

"Mmm'k." I said as I closed my eyes and feel asleep in Damon's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Readers! So here is another chapter. I hope that this clears some things up :) Enjoy!**

**Jess**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I woke up and got dressed in a rush. I didn't want to have to say a proper goodbye to Ric or Damon so I wrote their names and cell numbers down on a small piece of paper. I was about to put my cell phone down when I thought about Stefan. Where was he right now? What was he doing? But I wasn't going to think too hard about him now, so I wrote down his name and number too.

I then went downstairs and got some breakfast to build up my courage to say goodbye to Ric.

When I had gotten my Fruit Loops and milk I sat down next to Jeremy and said "Morning Jer."

"Morning Lena." Jeremy said before taking another spoonful of his Count Chocula's. "You're in a good mood."

"Yeah I guess I am." I said with a shrug as I ate my cereal.

When Ric came into the kitchen he looked awful. Jeremy said "Wow Ric looks like you had a good night!"

"Aaaah. Stop shouting Jer!"

"Sorry." He said a little louder and we both laughed.

"So I'm going to Bonnie's today don't wait up, okay?" I said as I cleaned away the dishes.

"Okay." Said Jeremy. "Enjoy and tell her I say hi."

"I will." I said as I kissed his forehead and went and kissed Ric's cheek.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Oh nothing. Just be good you two. Love you both. Bye."

"Bye Lena." I heard them say as I walked out the door.

When I got to Bonnie's house I was too nervous to get out the car so I just sat there for a few minutes. I looked at my phone and then decided to text Damon.

_Hey. Just thought I would say goodbye again. I will never forget you Damon! Thank you for everything that you have done to help me and keep me sane. Elena _

About two minutes later I heard the Damon's ping on my phone as I got his reply.

_Hey to you too. I will never forget you either. You have changed me to be the better man I am today and I can never thank you enough for that! I love you Elena even if you don't love me back the way I love you. I hope you get what you want by doing this. Goodbye Lena. _

I was about to start crying when I read his text. But I wouldn't let myself cry! So I threw my phone in my bag, got out of the car and walked up to Bonnie's front door. When I got there I took three deep breaths and knocked on the door. I heard Bonnie get up and come open the door.

When she saw me she smiled and said "Hey Lena."

"Hey Bon. We all set?"

"Yes we are. Come in and we'll get started."

"Okay." I said as I walked in and closed the door. When I walked into the living room I saw a chalk circle drawn on the floor and millions of candles covering every possible surface. I looks at Bonnie as she came into the room carrying an antique looking clock and some herbs.

"What are those?"

"They are just some of the herbs the spell requires and you will need to hold the clock when I do the spell."

"Oh. Okay." I said as I put my bag down on the couch and sat down.

"So this is what is going to happen. You're going to be sitting in the circle, holding the clock. When I start saying the spell you will have to think about the time where you want to go back too. So that would be two years ago but before your parents died, right?"

"Right!"

"Alright. You will need to keep your eyes closed so that you can concentrate and just in case there is some sort of portal thing that you might get motion sick in."

"I would have done that anyway."

"Good. Okay are you ready to start?"

"As ready and nervous as I can be."

"Great." Bonnie said giving me a hug goodbye before she gave me a piece of paper and said, "This is just in case something goes wrong with the spell. It is the name of the spell and all the details about it. But I'm sure that nothing will go wrong!"

"Okay. Thank you again Bonnie!" I said as I hugged my best friend.

"Let's get started! Go sit the middle of the circle, hold the clock and remember to think about what time you want to go to."

"Okay." I said as I walked over to the circle and picked up the antique clock. As I sat down I watched Bonnie pick up the Grimoire and start to say the spell in a language that sounded like Latin and I concentrated on thinking about where I was going back to. I'm was going home! I was going back to before my parents died. I would get to see them again. And I would see Aunt Jenna again. Caroline won't be a vampire and Bonnie won't be a real witch.

I heard the candle flames flicker and the flames increase and Bonnie start to say the spell louder. Then all of a sudden I heard my phone ping with Damon's tone. Why would Damon be texting me. And then I started to think about Damon. I thought about his midnight black hair and his cerulean blue eyes. I thought about his drop dead gorgeous smirk. He is so impulsive and sarcastic and he drives me absolutely crazy at times. While he can also be so sweet and caring causing me to see that there is still humanity in him. I thought about all that he has done for me over the past few months with trying to help me find Stefan even though he is in love with me and would like to do anything else but help me find his brother. I thought about him and his brother. How they had seemed to get so close again just before Stefan had to go to Klaus and get his blood to save Damon. And my final thought was how when they were younger, back in 1864, their relationship was so brotherly until Katherine came and slowly drove them apart.

I felt a sudden thump as I landed on what felt like very lush undergrowth. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in the woods. It looked similar to the one near Mystic Falls but there were more plants and the trees which weren't covered in lichen and moss. The light that filtered down from the canopy was a beautiful emerald green and I was quite happy to just sit there for a few more minutes.

Suddenly I heard footsteps and turned to see who was in the woods. And that is when I saw her and my heart stopped. That someone in the woods I knew all too well. And in that instant that I saw her I knew something was very wrong! Standing in front of me stood Katherine Pierce.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello dear readers! So here is chapter 4! Im sorry for the slight cliff hanger at the end of the last chapter. As I am a new writer please could you give me some constructive criticisim if you have any! I hope you enjoy the chapter! (No cliff hangers this time :P )**

**Jess**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Katherine was here and that couldn't be good. The moment that she saw me I knew that this was defiantly very wrong.

"Katherine?" I asked weakly

"Who the hell are you? And how do you know my name?" Katherine hissed.

"What do you mean?" I asked very confused.

Katherine grabbed me around my neck and pinned me to a nearby tree. "Who are you? And how do you know my name?" she screamed as I tried to fight from her grasp around my neck.

"My name is Elena Gilbert." I choked out.

"You're lying! I know the Jonathan Gilbert and he doesn't have any children! So I'm going to ask again, who are you and why do you look like me?" Katherine said as she tightened her grip.

"Miss Pierce, I think that you are hurting her." I heard someone else say and I looked to see who it was when I saw Emily Bennett standing nearby.

"Until she answers my question truthfully I will not loosen my grip, Emily!"

"I am not lying! My name is Elena Gilbert and I live here in Mystic Falls. What year is it?"

"It is 1864." Emily said.

"No! It can't be. It just can't be! I'm meant to be in the 2000's, not the 1800's!" I screamed.

"What year do you think it is mean to be?"

"Well the spell was done in 2011 and I was meant to go back to 2010." As I said this I heard Katherine and Emily gasp. Katherine let me go and I slumped down the tree and robbed my throat.

"You are from the future?" Emily asked in shock.

"Yes I am."

"Well go on. Explain how you got here!"

I sat very still and didn't say a word.

"Fine then we will just have to force it out of you and I assure you it is painful! Emily." Katherine said with malice.

Emily walked towards me and knelt next to me. "I am truly sorry for this." She said as she put her hands on either side of my head. The pain that came after this was so excruciating that it felt like my brain was about to explode out of my skull. When Emily took her hands away and the pain stopped I tried to get my breath back under control.

"Her friend Bonnie, one of my ancestors, was doing a spell to send her back to a happier time in her life and the spell went wrong. She was sent here instead." Emily said to Katherine.

"Will you be able to send her back?"

"That all depends on the spell so I will have to find out more."

"How does she know my name?"

"She knows you back in 2011."

"What do you mean that she know me back in 2011? Are we friends?"

"What it means is that you come back to Mystic Falls in 2011 and no we are not friends! I loathe you Katherine! You were the one who started to ruin my life!" I said once I could breathe properly.

"She also knows the Salvatore's." Emily said. Although this was one of the things that I would have like to keep a secret.

Katherine smirked, "Fantastic. That means that they turned. Is she my doppelganger?"

"Yes I am the doppelganger."

"If you are the doppelganger that means that my baby grew up and had babies of her own! Which means that the Petrova bloodline carried on?" Katherine said with tears filling her eyes.

"Yes it does. And before you ask I am related to you."

"But then why is your surname Gilbert?" she asked

"My surname is Gilbert because I was adopted."

"How do you know the Salvatore's?"

"They are friends." Emily said before I could answer.

"Emily please will you go and get Elena one of my day dresses and some things to clean her up with. Once you have got them take the carriage and come back here. We want to pretend that she came to Mystic Falls when she heard that I was here because she is my long lost sister."

"Right away, miss Katherine." Emily said and the she began to walk away in the direction that they had come in.

Once Emily had left Katherine pinned me to the tree again.

"How do you know the Salvatore's?" she hissed.

"Stefan and I are friends." I said which technically wasn't a lie.

"Oh. Well I guess you know about him being a vampire then, don't you?"

"Yes I do."

"And do you know that Stefan has a brother?"

"Yes, Damon. He is one of my friends as well."

"I see." Katherine said with a smirk.

"Let me go." I gasped.

"Why should I do that? In fact, Why shouldn't I kill you? Nobody will even know."

"Klaus."

Katherine's grip loosened, "What did you just say?"

" I said Klaus."

"How do you know about him?" Katherine asked as she released her grip on my neck.

"I know more than just that. I know that you have been running from him for nearly 500 years"

"How do you know that? Who told you?"

"I've found out from many people but mainly because he tried to kill me in his sacrifice. I know how you can kill him."

"How can you kill him?"

"I'm not telling you that is my leverage for you not killing me, Katherine."

"I think you are lying!"

"I'm not. Even ask Emily to check." I said courageously

"Alright then." She said as she looked at me.

"What?" I asked confused at why she was staring at me.

"Clothing has changed so much."

"It has. I'm sure this is far more comfortable."

"Well I suppose with you being my doppelganger, you will have to pretend to be my sister. If that is not too hard?"

"No I'm sure I can manage that."

"Fantastic!" Katherine said as she clapped her hands together.

Once I stood up she said to me, "Don't even think of telling anyone where you are really from or I will be forced to compel them to forget. Also from now on you are Elena Pierce. You came from our home town when you remembered about the fire that killed our parents. You didn't remember because you were hit on the head by something and some people from the town took you in. When you remembered you heard that I was in Mystic Falls and you came to be with me. You will pretend not to know the Salvatore's and you will most defiantly not speak the way you are speaking now! You need to speak with more proper English and in a more formal manner. Do you understand, Elena?"

"Yes I do understand Katherine."

"I do not feel the need to compel you although if the time does arise I am more than willing to do so."

"I understand but there will be no need for that."

"Good. So Elena you said that we are not friends in your time. Why is that?"

"Well Katherine, you tried on many occasions to destroy my life. The minute I found out that you were in town I knew that I couldn't trust you. I also knew that you were the one responsible for destroying Stefan and Damon's relationship and that ever since they have never been the same as they were before you started toying with them!"

"Well it seems that you have been told quite a lot by the Salvatore's."

"I have."

"Miss Katherine." Emily said as she came back into the woods.

"Good. You are back. I will be off and I will see you back at the house. See you soon sister." Katherine said sarcastically.

"Goodbye Katherine." I said as Katherine walked away.

After Katherine had left Emily cleared her throat and said, " It is a pleasure to meet you Elena. I am so sorry about the situation that you are in and that I had to get the information out of you painfully. I will do my best to help you figure it out. Can you remember what spell my ancestor used to send you here?"

"It is a pleasure to meet you to Emily. And I understand why you had to do it. Thank you for helping me. I think I can do one better than a spell name thou," I said as I reached into my pocket, pulled out the piece of paper that had the spell on it and handed it to Emily saying "This is all the information about the spell that Bonnie said I might need in case something went wrong like it has. I hope that it is useful."

"Indeed it is, Elena. Although I'm not sure how much of a help I will be as this is quite a difficult spell to reverse. It is truly wonderful that she is so advanced with her magic!"

"Anything that you can do to help will be much appreciated but do not feel obliged if there is no way to reverse the spell Bonnie did warn me that my reality would be destroyed when we did the spell."

"Your Bonnie is a very smart girl to have told you that. Do not worry about it Elena I'm sure I will find something. Now let's get you out of those strange future clothes and into something more appropriate shall we?"

"I think that would be best." I said with a smile. Who knows how the Salvatore's would react if they saw me in this outfit!

Emily helped me out of my clothes, cleaned all the mud and dirt from me and helped me into a beautiful pale blue dress. The dress had light purple flowers all over it and big puffy sleeves. It was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. The dress was so comfortable until the corset had to be done up. It then felt like I couldn't breathe because my lungs were being squashed by the corset. Although the upside was that I never knew that my waist could be so tiny.

When we were finished Emily took me to the carriage and helped me get in. Once I was inside she said, "I will tell the driver to take you out of town and then come back into town as I need to go back to the Salvatore's mansion and get things ready for your arrival. You will get to the Salvatore's mansion this afternoon. Until then feel free to relax and enjoy the scenery. I will see you very soon, Miss Elena."

"Thank you Emily for everything! Goodbye."

Emily then closed the carriage door and spoke to the driver. I looked out of the window and saw Emily wave goodbye as the carriage headed out of town.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Beloved readers! Here's the next chapter.**

**I would just like to thank the following people:**

**bjames238, bradley926, JMHUW, anniecall, Munnyfun, redberry98, messicalopez, GreekLia, dragon81, ducygirrrrrrrrll32, emmdjonesy, JulieAnastasja, natalie of turner manor, 101, MadDam-de-Mort, tvincent7777 for their story alerts**

**OTHWORLD1, JulieAnastasja for their author alerts**

**JulieAnastasja, Lovefaery for their favourite story alerts**

**And all of you who have reviewed and commented on this story! They really mean so much to me!**

**I would also like to say ********I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters in it! [If I did Damon and Elena would be together already! :P Delena all the way!]**

******Enjoy the chapter and please review and comment! **

******Love to all **

******Jess**

******xoxo**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Katherine arrived back at the Salvatore mansion and headed into the sitting room. When she walked in she saw Damon, Stefan and Mr Salvatore all sitting in chairs around the room. Stefan looked up at her as she walked in and stood. "Katherine we all have been looking for you. Father thinks that we all should spend some time together and perhaps go for a stroll around town together." Stefan said as he took her hand and kissed it.

"Yes Mrs Pierce. I feel that we haven't spent enough time together lately and I think it would be good for us to bond."

"That sounds lovely Mr Salvatore!" Katherine said with a smile. She was starting to like Mr Salvatore and she was glad that he was so trust worthy of her.

"Please call me Giuseppe."

"Alright, Giuseppe." Katherine said putting emphasis on the Giuseppe as she smiled.

"I have fantastic news!" Katherine said as she sat down in a chair near Stefan.

"And what is that Miss Pierce?" Giuseppe asked.

"Please I insist that you call me Katherine!" she said with a smile.

"Yes of course, Katherine! Now what is this fantastic news?"

"I have received a letter from my twin sister Elena! We were separated by the fire that killed my parents. She was confused after something hit her on the head during the fire and was taken in by some people from our town. When she remembered what had happened she thought that I had died as well. She recently heard that I escaped the fire that killed our parents and that I was here in Mystic Falls she decided that she would come to join her me here."

"That's fantastic!" Stefan said.

"I am so glad that you have found her after so long! When will she be arriving?" Giuseppe asked.

"I suppose later this afternoon!" Katherine said with fake excitement in her voice.

"That is indeed fantastic news Katherine! She is most welcome to stay with us for as long as she likes!"

"Thank you Giuseppe! You have been very kind to me."

"It is the least I can do for you my dear. You are a pleasure to have staying with us. I am glad that you will have someone to keep you company when we cannot."

"I do not know how to thank you enough."

"No thanks are necessary my dear! I cannot wait to meet the famous Elena!"

"I cannot either, Katherine." Stefan said.

"Indeed. Think how great it will be to have two fine ladies such as Katherine is our home." Damon said, speaking for the first time since I had arrived back at the mansion.

"I shall go and speak to the servants and ask them to get everything set up for your sister. Do you think that we could all have dinner together once she has arrived and is settled in?"

"I think that she would like that very much, Giuseppe!" Katherine said with a big fake smile.

"Excellent! I will see to the preparations. See you later Katherine, Damon, Stefan."

"Goodbye Giuseppe." Katherine said and then watched him leave the sitting room.

"Are you excited that your sister is coming, Katherine?" Damon asked.

"Yes I am. I have worried about her and I thought she was dead. Now that I have found out that she is alive and well I cannot wait to see her!" Katherine said.

"Why have you never spoken about her before now?" Damon asked.

"I thought that she was dead and I found it just too hard to talk about."

"Well I am sure that I speak for both my brother and myself when I say that we cannot wait to meet her either!"

"Thank you Damon. I am sure that she is going to like it here."

"I hope that she does as well." Stefan said.

"Thank you both. Now I think that I must go help with the preparations for my sister's arrival. I will see you both at dinner."

"Goodbye Katherine." Both Stefan and Damon said.

Katherine walked out of the sitting room to help with getting everything ready for Elena's arrival.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello readers! The next chapter is here. Sorry that it isn't to long but I felt it was necessary to have this fill chapter.**

**I would just like to thank the following people:**

**1D-JustinB-Book-Vampire-Luva, Abby-Jade-Love, MoonNightLover, forbiddenlove09, shanghailove, weasleytwins4eva, for their story alerts**

**1D-JustinB-Book-Vampire-Luva, for your author alerts**

**1D-JustinB-Book-Vampire-Luva, WorldOfDreams, forbiddenlove09, xdorkMel, hoamoy, for their favourite story **

**1D-JustinB-Book-Vampire-Luva, shanghailove, for thier favourite author **

**All reviewers and commenters on this story! Your reviews really mean so much to me!**

**I would also like to say I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters in it! [If I did Damon and Elena would be together already! :P Delena all the way!]**

**Enjoy the chapter and please review and comment!**

**Lots of love**

**Jess**

**xoxo  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Katherine smirked as she saw Stefan walk past her room. She had been busy the whole day and didn't get to spend any time with him. She had missed him!

Katherine got up from her dressing table and walked out her room. She checked down the passage to make sure that no one was there and then she walked to Stefan's room.

When she got there, Katherine walked in and closed the door. Stefan turned around and she could see that he was surprised that she was here but that he was happy none the less.

Stefan then walked towards her, pulled her into his arms and captured her lips in his own passionately. She gladly returned the kiss before pulling away. "Why Mr Salvatore if I did not know any better I would think that you missed me!"

"I did miss you Miss Pierce."

"Well today has been awfully boring with you not entertaining me!"

"You were off preparing for your sisters arrival. I did not want to disturb you."

"You are far too polite, Mr Salvatore. Although I wonder if your father knows that you are far less polite in the bedroom?"

"I do not think that he knows that."

"Good because I would hate for us to get caught." Katherine said as she started to undo Stefan's waistcoat.

"What are you doing? Katherine we will get caught!"

"Okay, I will stop only if you come to my room tonight."

"I could not resist."

"I will see you then." Katherine said as she slid past Stefan and left the room.

She could hear that the carriage with Elena was coming down the driveway and that she would be here soon. It was time to put on the fake sisterly façade. She would find out more about more about Elena and how well she knew the Salvatore brothers once she had settled in.

For now all she had to go on was the fact that Elena said that they were just friends.

"Miss Katherine, your sister has arrived." Emily called from downstairs.

"Let's go say hello and welcome to my sister!" Katherine thought sarcastically as she and Stefan left his room.

* * *

**P.S. I'll post the next chapter later today :)**

**Jess**

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again dear readers! **

**Feeling bad for putting up such a horrible short chapter that i just had to put another one up! :D **

**I hope like this chapter which goes back to Elena's POV :) **

**Enjoy! And pretty please review or comment!**

******I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters in it! [If I did Damon and Elena would be a couple! :P Delena all the way! :D ]**

**Jess xoxo**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Elena was starting to get bored. They had been driving the carriage for hours and she had nothing to do to entertain herself. She had found small basket with some fruit, cheese, crackers and water in it about an hour ago and she was glad that Emily was so kind to think about doing that for her or else she would have been starving by now!

Because I had been in the carriage for so long with nothing to do my mind started to wonder and that was not a good thing. I thought about what Emily said about the spell being quite difficult to reverse and then I also thought about what Bonnie had said about the reality that I am from would disappear because you couldn't have two.

I then started thinking about what I had left behind. I had left behind my brother, my friends and my best friend who had sent me here by mistake. I really hope that we could find a way to send me back to 2011.

I started thinking about Stefan. What we were a few months ago was perfect. We were in love and I felt safe with him. That was until Klaus came and turned my world upside down. When Stefan had to go and save Damon that just made things even harder to deal with. But that was until I found out that Klaus was forcing him to become the ripper that he had been and he made him leave Mystic Falls with him. When Stefan came back he wasn't the same. He was a ripper and Klaus then later compelled him to turn off his emotions which only made things worse! I don't think that I could ever love Stefan the same way again after all that has happened and all that he did to me and everyone that I loved!

Damon has really changed since I first met him a year ago. He is so much more human now than he was and even though he tries very hard not to care and be human, he still has humanity and it is not going to loosen its hold on him. Damon has really been such a help this summer with trying to find Stefan. He has become my best friend. Someone who I can trust with everything and even though he can really annoy me and we fight, we always get over it.

Elena looked out of the window of the carriage as it turned into a large property on the edge of town. At the end of the long driveway there was an enormous white mansion that was somewhat familiar to me. I remember seeing parts of what was left of it when Stefan showed me a couple of months back. I was starting to get nervous the further and further down the driveway we got. By the time we came to a stop in front of the house my stomach was churning and I thought that was going to be sick.

When someone opened the door the carriage was filled with fresh air. I was glad to see that Emily stuck her head into that carriage obviously to help me get out of the carriage as I was not sure I could get out by myself. "Are you ready Miss Elena?" Emily asked.

""I think I am going to be sick." I said truthfully.

"Here. I can help with that." Emily said as she gestured for me to take her hand. Immediately when I took it, I did not feel sick to my stomach anymore! I thought I heard Emily say something but when I looked at her she had a smile on her face and she was waiting for me to get out of the carriage.

A sudden thought passed through my head. I was about to meet Stefan and Damon when they were human! I then remembered what Damon has said last spring when he was dying. He said to me, _'You should have met me in 1864. You would have liked me then.' _Well I was about to find out if that would be the case, wasn't I?

I grabbed her hand more firmly and started to descend the carriage stairs, keeping my head and eyes looking down the whole time until I was on the ground. I then fixed my dress slightly and when there was nothing more that I could do to delay the moment any longer, I looked up.

* * *

**I'm so mean, aren't I? **

**xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my dear readers! Here's the next chapter!**

**I would just like to thank Katerina20 and her Story: The petrovas! Her story is the first Fanfiction i ever read and it is thanks to her that i got the idea of this story! **

**So if you love my story go read hers!**

**********I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters in it! [If I did Damon and Elena would be a couple! :P Delena all the way! :D ]**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Jess**

**xoxo**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Elena looked up and saw Katherine, Stefan and Damon standing at the top of the stairs of the front porch. She faked a look of delight as she saw Katherine who smiled at her. If Elena hadn't known better she would have thought it was a genuine smile.

Elena walked up the stairs towards Katherine. "Katherine! Oh dear sister, how I have missed you!" she said as she hugged Katherine.

"It is so good to see you Elena! I have been worried sick!"

"I am truly sorry that I took such a long time to come to you!" Elena said with a smile.

"Oh, not to worry," Katherine said as she waved her hand, "We are together now and that is all that matters!"

"Yes." Elena said.

"Sister I would like to introduce you to the Salvatore brothers. They were kind enough to let a poor orphan girl stay with them and they have graciously allowed you to stay here as well." Katherine said as she walked me towards Stefan.

"Hello, I am Elena Pierce. Thank you for allowing me to stay here with my sister, at your home!"

"Nice to meet you Miss Elena. I am Stefan Salvatore. And it is our honour to have you staying with us." Stefan said before he kissed my hand.

I then walked over to Damon who was breathe-takingly handsome with his curly raven feather hair and his cerulean blue eyes. "Hello, I am Elena."

"Hello Miss Elena. I am Damon Salvatore. It is a pleasure to meet you!" Damon said with a smile before he kissed my hand.

"I can assure you Mr Salvatore that the pleasure is all mine!" I said.

"I think not, Miss Pierce. Please won't you come inside?" Damon said with his signature smirk. He then offered his arm to me.

"Thank you, Mr Salvatore." I said as I took Damon's arm and started walking inside with him.

As we walked inside I saw the magnitude of the Salvatore mansion. There was a beautiful entrance hall with large staircase leading upstairs. There was a doorway that lead the way to what appeared to be, other rooms in the house.

"Your home is beautiful, Mr Salvatore!"

"Why thank you, Miss Pierce! Would you like me to take you on a tour of the house?" Damon asked.

I turned to look at Katherine to see if I would be allowed to go and she simply nodded with a smile. I saw her look at Stefan, who then led her up the stairs as she waved to me. Just the thought of what she was going to be doing made me feel sick so I turned back to Damon.

"That would be lovely!" I said with an eager smile.

"Then please come with me, Miss Pierce." He said with a smirk.

We started walking through the doorway and into a wide passageway. Damon then led me into what seemed like the sitting room. It had many chairs and couches around a large fireplace. There was also some book cases and a chess table in the corner. Elena let go of Damon's arm and walked towards the chess table.

"Do you play chess, Mr Salvatore?" Elena asked as she picked up one of the pieces and examined it.

"I certainly do. Do you play, Miss Pierce?"

"Why of course! Although I am slightly out of practice."

"We should play some time. I am sure that you haven't forgotten the basics?"

"That would be lovely and no I do not think I have!" I said with a smile.

"Shall we move onto the next room?"

"Yes." Elena said as she walked back to Damon and took his waiting arm.

The next room that they went to was the dining room which had a long table with many chairs around it. There was also a beautiful crystal chandelier that hung from the ceiling.

"This will be where we are having dinner tonight."

"I certainly hope that you haven't arranged an elaborate dinner because of my arrival?" Elena said. She didn't feel the need to be treated like royalty.

"Nothing to remarkable I don't think." Damon said with a smirk.

They continued the tour and visited many other rooms like the kitchen, the small ball room, the library and many others until they walked past a room with the doors closed. Elena stopped when Damon didn't show her this room and pointed to the closed doors asking, "What is I here?"

Damon turned to look where she was pointing and said "That is my father's study. He is out doing some business around town but you will get to meet him at dinner."

"Oh," was all that Elena could say. She remembered Damon from her time telling her about how he and his father didn't have a good relationship. She wondered what that was about but decided that she would ask her questions once she knew him better.

Elena was loving the tour of the house and wondered what Damon and Stefan did the whole day.

Damon suddenly came to a stop. Elena looked up and saw that they were back in the entrance hall.

"Would you like me to show you to your room so that you can get settled in?" Damon asked.

"Thank you. That would be wonderful." Elena said and she was getting tired of wearing this dress and would love to be able to take it off for a while.

"Right this way." Damon said as he led her up the large staircase.

They walked along the hallway that had a beautiful picture window at the end. There were so many rooms along the hallway and Elena didn't know what they were all used for because there were to any for them to be only bedrooms. Elena also noticed that there were suitcases near the top of the stairs and wondered who's they were, when she remembered that she was supposed to be coming here from some other town to stay with her "sister". Damon continued down the hallway and then stopped at a room. "This is Stefan's room." He said as he pointed to one of the doors to his right. He then continued walking and stopped two doors away. "This is my room." He said as he pointed to the door on his left. "That room over the, is your sisters." He said pointing to the room next to Stefan's on the right. "And the last room at the end of the hall is my father's." He said as her motioned to it. "Now it is your turn to choose which room you would like to have as your own!"

"You mean that I can choose any room apart from those four?"

"Yes, Miss Pierce. Choose whichever one you fancy!" Damon said as he smiled.

Elena let go of his arm and went to the first door on her left. It was the room next to Damon's. The room was extraordinary. There was pale pink rose wallpaper on the walls and the matching pink rose duvet. Elena thought it was beautiful but she couldn't stand so much pink so she closed the door. The next room that she went into was pale blue wildflowers and was much the same as the rose room so she closed the door. Elena then went and opened the door to the room opposite to Damon's. When she walked in her breathe was taken away. It was the most beautiful room Elena had ever seen! There was lilac flowers on the wall paper and a lilac duvet. The bed was bigger than any bed that Elena had ever seen and the pillows on the bed were all looked so puffy and soft in their varying shades of lilac. I gasped as I saw the dressing table and the closet. The room looked as if it had been taken out of a fairy-tale. Elena walked through the door which led to the bathroom that was a beautiful antique bathroom with the same lilac on the walls with cream and white fixtures. The thing that made her know that this was the room for her were the bunches of lilac flowers that were covering nearly every surface of the room.

Elena turned to see Damon smiling at her as she admired the room. Elena smiled excitedly at Damon. "Can I have this room, Mr Salvatore?"

"Yes of course you may, Miss Pierce! It was my mother's favourite guest room!"

"Why do you say that it was her favourite room?" I asked even though I knew that his mother had died.

"My mother died when I was younger."

"Oh! I am so sorry, Mr Salvatore! I did not know."

"Don't apologise, Miss Pierce. How could you have known? You only just arrived here."

"I will find another room to stay in!"

"Nonsense! You will stay in whichever room you like, Miss Pierce!"

"But this was your mother's favourite room!"

"No buts. She would be insulted if nobody ever stayed in this room because she was dead and it was her favourite when she was alive. Besides she would be delighted to have such a beautiful lady such as yourself, staying in her favourite room!"

"Thank you, Mr Salvatore! You are very kind. Are you sure that I can stay in this room? I do not mind finding another room."

"I insist that you stay in this room, Miss Pierce!"

"Thank you very much, Mr Salvatore. This room really is lovely and I would be honoured to stay in it!"

"I can assure you, Miss Pierce, that the room is not nearly as lovely as you." Damon said with a smirk.

"Thank you, Mr Salvatore. You truly know how to flatter a lady." I said pretending to be embarrassed.

"I do try." Damon said. "I will ask one of the servants to bring your bags for you."

"Thank you, Mr Salvatore. And thank you again for letting me stay in this room."

"It is my pleasure, Miss Pierce. I will see you at dinner."

"Goodbye, Mr Salvatore. See you at dinner." Elena said as Damon left the room.

Elena went and sat down on the bed and tried to breathe properly. This dress was really constricting her lungs and she was starting to feel light headed.

Elena then heard a knock on the door and was too tired to go and open it so she called, "Come in." the door opened and Elena saw Emily, followed by another servant who was carrying Elena's 'bags'.

"Hello, Miss Elena I assume that you enjoyed your tour around the house with Mr Salvatore?" Emily asked as she came into the room.

"Yes I did, Emily. The house is truly magnificent."

"Thank you for bringing Miss Pierce's bags, Cecelia." Emily said to the servant whose name was obviously Cecelia. Cecelia nodded and turned to leave the room.

"Now, Miss Elena, let's get you out of that dress. I am sure you are finding it quite hard to breathe by now!" Emily said once she had left.

"Yes I am but Emily please call me Elena, not Miss Elena or Miss Pierce."

"Certainly, Elena. Now let's get you out of that dress."

"Thank you." I said as Emily walked over to me and began undoing the corset of the dress. When she was done undoing the corset, I was surprised by how much the dress really constricted your lungs. I took a big breathe and Emily giggled.

"Was it that bad?" she asked.

"Not really. I think that it will take some getting used to thou, as it does compress your lungs quite a bit and makes it hard to breathe."

"What would you like to wear Elena? There are some dresses that Katherine and I have brought for now, for you to wear but I suggest that you should go into town soon so that you can buy dresses that you like."

"What are the dresses that you suggest for me to wear? Something that is comfortable but that still is appropriate."

"Well the dress that you are wearing has a permanent corset in it. There is a lovely dress in your suitcase that has a corset that can be removed that you can wear for now until you need to get ready for dinner."

"That would be lovely. Thank you Emily." I said as I got up off of the chair that I was sitting on. Emily then changed me into the simple pale green dress. "What would you like to do now Elena? I can go find a book for you to read or I can get some tea and snacks for you?"

"Could you please go get a book for me and perhaps a cup of tea to have while I read?"

"I will go and get it right away."

"Thank you Emily." I called as she walked out of the room.

After a few minutes Emily came back with a pile of books and a tray with my tea on it. She set it down and then asked, "Will that be all Elena?"

"Yes thank you Emily. But before you go, what time is dinner?"

"Dinner is at six thirty Elena. I will be back at five thirty to get you ready."

"Thank you Emily."

Once Emily had left, Elena helped herself to a cup of tea and chose a book to read. She then opened the window, sat down on a chair next to it and began to read.

Elena heard giggles from outside and looked out to see Katherine walking in the garden with Stefan. She thought about how that could have been her and Stefan back in her time. Elena then shook her head to chase the thought from her mind and continued reading.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! :) **

**Here's the next chapter! Im sorry its a little short but it is a nice bonding moment between Elena and Emily! **

**Thank you for all of you who are reading my story, ge=iving me advice and ideas, adding me to your alerts and to your favourites! **

**I really hope that you are all enjoying my story!**

**Please read and review or comment! The more you review, the quicker I'll update :P **

**********I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters in it! [If I did Damon and Elena would be a couple by now! :P Delena all the way! :D ]**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Jess **

**xoxo**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Someone knocked on the door to Elena's room. I jumped as I was pulled out of my book. "Come in." I called. Emily opened the door. I looked at the brass clock on the night stand. It read five thirty on the dot. I was surprised that time had flown so fast while I was reading. I was really enjoying the book that Emily had brought for me to read.

"Hello, Elena. Did you enjoy reading?" Emily asked.

"I did indeed, Emily. This book is rather good."

"I am glad you like it." Emily said with a smile. "Would you like me to draw a bath for you Elena?"

"Thank you Emily that would be lovely."

Emily walked into the bathroom and started the bath. She then walked out and walked over to the closet. "What dress would you like to wear to dinner Elena?"

"Which one do you think, Emily? You know the formality of dinner here better than I do."

"I think that this dark green lace dress would be a perfect dress for dinner. You want to look attractive for the Salvatore brothers and for when you get introduced to Mr Giuseppe Salvatore." Emily said as she pulled the dress out of the armoire and showed it to me.

"I love it!" I said with a smile. I then remembered what Emily had said about looking attractive for the Salvatore brothers and then also remembered that she hadn't ratted me out about dating Stefan. "Emily?"

"Yes, Elena?"

"Why didn't you tell Katherine that I dated Stefan and that I was more than just friends with Damon and Stefan?" Elena whispered.

"It was not for me to tell, Elena. I was also worried that if I told her that you were dating Mr Salvatore that she would killed you." Emily said as she shook her head.

"Thank you, Emily." Elena said sincerely.

Emily smiled and went to turn off the bath. I followed her and once again was shocked at the sheer size of the house when I looked at the bath. The bath was large enough to be a small Jacuzzi and with the bubbles that Emily had put into the bath, I was sure that I could hide in them and nobody would ever find me. This thought was very tempting to me but I then remembered that Katherine was a vampire and could easily hear my heart beat as well as smell me.

Emily pulled me from my thoughts as she asked, "Can I help you get out of your dress Elena?"

"Yes please." I said as I walked over to Emily. Emily helped me get out of me dress and went and got something to tie my hair up with so that it didn't get wet. I then got in the bath. The bath was just what I needed as it eased all the stress from the day away. I washed herself and then got out of the bath. Emily then helped me get dressed into the dark green lace dress. The dress had another corset and I soon found out that I was going to have to learn to wear the corsets. The one upside that I found to the corsets were that they gave me a much more defined waist and they pulled everything in.

Once Emily was finished doing up my corset she said, "What would you like me to do with your hair, Elena?"

"Do whatever you feel like doing, Emily. I do not mind."

"Alright." Emily said with a giggle. "You are far easier to deal with than, Miss Katherine."

"I would hope that I am nothing like her!" I said bitterly. I would never be like Katherine!

Emily finished doing my hair about ten minutes later and I gasped when I saw it. Emily had put small braids into my hair that created a simple but beautiful hairstyle.

"Emily! I love it! Thank you! It is beautiful!"

"You are most welcome Elena! Now I must go get Katherine ready before she starts with her trouble for me not being there on time. Good luck Elena! I will see you later after dinner."

"Goodbye Emily. Thank you again!" I said as Emily closed the door.

I went and sat down in the chair next to the window. I was starting to get worried about dinner tonight. I was going to meet Giuseppe Salvatore for the first time. To make matters worse, I had to watch as Katherine toyed with Damon and Stefan like they were her play things. I opened my book so that I could read to take my mind off of everything.

This was going to a very long night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! :) **

**Here's the next chapter! Im sorry its a short one but i will post another one later tonight.**

**Thank you for all of you who are reading my story, giving me advice and ideas, adding me to your alerts and to your favourites! **

**I really hope that you are all enjoying my story!**

**Please read and review or comment! The more you review, the quicker I'll update :P **

**********I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters in it! [If I did Damon and Elena would be together by now! :P Delena all the way! :D ]**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Jess **

**xoxo**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

I hadn't seen Elena the whole day since I let her go on a tour of the house with Damon. Not that I was complaining thou. I did not like Elena. There was something off about her and I did not know what that something was. But I was going to find out as soon as she got the chance. I would not let Elena ruin what I was trying to do here.

I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." I called from where I was sitting at the dressing table. Emily walked into the room.

"Hello Emily. I take it that since you are here that Elena is all ready for dinner?" I asked.

"Yes she is, Katherine. Would you like me to help you get ready? I will draw a bath for you."

"No. There is no need to put in a bath Emily I shall bath later. But I would like for you to help me get dressed." I said with a smile.

"What would you like to wear, Katherine?"

"A blue evening dress. Any one will do fine." I said as I stood up and walked over to the armoire.

Emily pulled out a blue evening dress and lay it on the bed. Emily help me out of my current dress and into the blue dress. She then did up the corset and didn't have so much trouble as she had with Elena, as Katherine was used to wearing corsets.

Once the corset was done up I walked over to the dressing table and said, "Will you do my hair in the side style please, Emily?"

"Yes Katherine." Emily said as she started doing my hair.

Emily had just finished when there was a knock on the door. Emily went over and opened the door to see Stefan standing there.

"Oh, Emily, is Katherine in?"

"Yes she is." Emily said as she made her way past Stefan to leave.

"Stefan! I am so glad you are here!" I said with a smile as I walked over to Stefan.

"I was wondering if I could escort you to dinner." Stefan said with a smile.

"You may, only on one condition." I said with a flirty smile.

"And what would that be Katherine?" Stefan said smiling back at me.

"Kiss me first."

"You need not ask." Stefan said as he leaned down and kissed me passionately. I deepened the kiss and eventually pulled away leaving both myself and Stefan breathing deeply.

"Come to my room tonight?" Stefan begged.

"Mr Salvatore! That is a highly inappropriate question to ask a lady!" I said with a smirked.

"Please excuse my manners, Miss Katherine. It is just that I want you so badly and I cannot help myself." Stefan said as he pulled me closer to him.

"You are forgiven, Mr Salvatore. And I would be happy to come to you room tonight!" I said before I kissed him again.

"Thank you, Miss Katherine." Stefan said after our kiss. "Shall we go to dinner?" Stefan asked offering his arm to me.

"We shall." I said as I took his arm and we left my room.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I'll update again tonight!**

**Jess**

**xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again! :) **

**Here's the next chapter just like I promised! I hope this makes up for not updating yesterday. I was just so busy writing!**

**Thank you for all of you who are reading my story, giving me advice and ideas, adding me to your alerts and to your favourites! **

**********I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters in it! [If I did Damon and Elena would be together by now! :P Delena all the way! :D ]**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**And please tell me what you think in a review or even just leave a comment!**

**I'll update quicker with more reviews! :P **

**Jess **

**xoxo**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Elena looked up from her book when she heard another knock on the door. She quickly glanced at the clock to see that it was time for dinner. "Yes?" she called as she slowly go up. She had learnt from last time that it wasn't good to move fast with a corset on.

The door opened and Elena saw Damon standing there. It was going to take some time getting used to his good looks while he was human. He had those same breathe taking cerulean blue eyes that she loved but his dark raven hair was so curly; it made him look so innocent.

"Hello, Miss Pierce. I have come to inform you that it is time for dinner."

"Oh thank you, Mr Salvatore." I said with a smile as I made my way towards him.

"May I escort you?" Damon asked offering his arm.

"Thank you Mr Salvatore that would be lovely!" I said as I took his arm.

"Might I just say that you look exquisite in that dress."

"Why thank you Mr Salvatore. You are very complimentary!" I said as I blushed.

Damon just smirked, _his_ smirk.

"Tell me Miss Pierce, did you enjoy your afternoon?" Damon asked as we reached the end of the hall.

"I did thank you, Mr Salvatore. Although I am quite nervous about meeting you father." I said truthfully.

"You have nothing to worry about, Miss Pierce. Trust me when I say that he is going to adore you!" Damon said with a reassuring smile.

What Damon said really had made me feel better. We kept walking until we were nearly at the door when Damon stopped.

He turned to me saying, "Are you ready?"

"Yes. As ready as I can be!" I said. I took a deep breath as we walked through the door into the dining room.

As we walked into the dining room, I saw that there was a long mahogany table set with five places. The place settings of the table were so fancy and had so many cutlery items and fine china that it looked like Elena had walked into having dinner with the queen of England!

Above the table there was the most exquisite crystal chandelier that Elena had ever seen. The crystal chandelier threw beautiful rainbow coloured rays of light around the dining room and on the walls. There were also large cabernets that held other beautiful china plates, cups, bowls and shining crystal glasses, as well as a sideboard with a vast array of alcohol on it.

Stefan, Katherine and a man were standing near the sideboard. Damon cleared his throat and everyone turned around. Katherine, Stefan and the man, who Elena then assumed was Mr Salvatore as he looked like an older version of Stefan, all smiled at her.

Damon released Elena's arm, walked towards the sideboard and poured himself a drink.

Stefan came forward and took Elena's hand and kissed it before saying "It is lovely to see you again, Miss Pierce."

"Thank you Mr Salvatore." I said as Stefan took my arm and walked me further into the room, before letting my arm go when we stood in front of his father.

"Hello. I am Elena Pierce." I said to Mr Salvatore.

Mr Salvatore said "It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Pierce! I am Giuseppe Salvatore!" as he took my hand and kissed it.

"The pleasure is mine, Mr Salvatore! Thank you for allowing me to stay in you beautiful home with my sister!" I said with a smile.

"There is no need to thank me, Miss Pierce. It is an honour to have you two beautiful ladies staying with us! And please call me Giuseppe not Mr Salvatore, there is no need to be so formal while you are staying with us!" Giuseppe said with a smile.

"Thank you, Giuseppe."

"Come. Let us all sit down and have dinner. Damon would you please get Miss Pierce something to drink?" Giuseppe said as he pushed in the chair I sat on.

"Of course! Elena what would you like to drink with dinner?" Damon asked with a smile.

I looked at the alcohol that was on the sideboard. Seeing Scotch, Brandy, Whiskey, Vodka, White and red wine that I could recognise and then quickly looking to see that Katherine had red wine I asked, "I would like some red wine, please. If I may?"

"You may have whatever you would like to drink Miss Pierce," Giuseppe said, "Damon pour Miss Pierce a glass of red wine, would you?"

"Yes father." Damon said as he turned to pour my red wine.

Damon then handed me the red wine and took the seat next to me on my left. I turned to him and said, "Thank you."

Giuseppe was sitting at the head of the table on my right, Katherine was opposite me and Stefan was on her right. As I looked at Katherine I saw her face fall from the fake smile to a glare. Nobody else seemed to notice thou.

Giuseppe called one of the servants and asked her to bring the first course of dinner before he turned back to me and asked, "How was your journey, Miss Pierce? Not to tiring, I hope?"

"No. It was not too tiring. Although I was not able to keep still in the carriage as I could hardly wait to see my sister!" I said as I gave Katherine a big fake smile. "I have missed her tremendously over the last few months."

"As I have missed you, Sister!" Katherine said returning my fake smile with one of her own.

Many servants came into the dining room with plates of delicious food on trays.

I thought to myself "Bring on the food and the lies."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! :) **

**I am so sorry i haven't updated in so long! Life has been busy! **

**I had a school dance on saturday so most of the freetime i had was doing things for that!**

**B****ut anyway...**

**Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Thank you for all of you who are reading my story, giving me advice and ideas, adding me to your alerts and to your favourites! **

**********I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters in it! [If I did Damon and Elena would be together by now! :P Delena all the way! :D ]**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**And please tell me what you think in a review or even just leave a comment!**

**I'll update quicker with more reviews! :P **

**Jess **

**xoxo**

**PS. i promise to update quicker!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Once the servants had finished bringing the food into the dining room and putting them onto the dining room table, Elena got a proper look at the food. The table was so filled with food that it looked like Thanks Giving and Christmas combined! There was everything that you could possibly think of. But the thing that caught my eye was the pumpkin pie. I couldn't wait to have dessert!

"Ladies, please help yourselves." Giuseppe said gesturing to the food.

"Thank you, Giuseppe. I'm sure Elena will love the marvellous meal that you have prepared." Katherine said with a smile.

"The food looked unbelievable! I cannot believe that you prepared this all for me, Giuseppe!"

"Well of course, Miss Pierce. We would not have it any other way to welcome such a wonderful guest into our home!"

"Thank you, Giuseppe." I said shyly.

"Now please, let us pray before we begin this delicious meal!" Giuseppe said.

After we prayed, everyone started helping themselves to the fest of food on the table. I helped myself to some delicious looking turkey and stuffing, peas, creamy mash, sweet potato bake and corn bread.

When I took the first bite flavours exploded in my mouth. The food reminded me so much of my father's Thanksgiving dinner that I had to bite my lip as not to tear up at the thought.

"How was your day, Miss. Katherine?" Giuseppe asked.

"It was very pleasant, Giuseppe. Although I had a lot of things to do. What with getting things ready for Elena's arrival."

"Aaaah, yes my day was busy in that way too. Miss. Pierce, how are you finding the house? Were you able to find a room that you were fond of?" Giuseppe said turning to me.

"The house is magnificent, Giuseppe! I have never seen a house of this beauty. And yes I did manage to find a room that I am very fond of!" I said with a smile.

"And which room would that be, Miss. Pierce?" Giuseppe said with a smile.

"I chose the lilac room, Giuseppe." I said but I was scared that I wouldn't be allowed to stay in that room.

"Aaaah, you are staying in my late wife's favourite room. I'm sure she would be delighted to have someone so lovely staying in that room!"

I let go of the breath I had been holding and said, "Thank you, Giuseppe. I know that it is a special room and I am honoured that you are allowing me to stay in it!"

"There is no need to thank me, Miss. Pierce. I am simply stating the truth." Giuseppe said with a smile before taking another bite of his food.

It was silent for some time after that while everyone ate their food. I tried to keep my eyes on my plate or anywhere away from Katherine and Stefan who seemed to be flirting with their eyes.

I was just about to take another bite when I felt someone looking at me. I looked up towards Katherine but she and Stefan were still communicating with their eyes. Giuseppe was pouring himself another glass of whiskey so it wasn't him either. I could still feel someone looking at me. I turned slightly to look at Damon and saw him smile at me. I smiled back at him and that was when I thought I saw him wink but it happened so quickly I thought I had imagined it so I quickly looked away.

"Damon, when will you be returning to the war?" Giuseppe said once he had his refilled drink and he took another bite.

I saw Damon stiffen besides me. Dinner was going to go downhill from here. Katherine and Stefan had even stopped looking at each other and were now looking across the table at Damon.

"I have not decided yet, Father." Damon said with a strong voice.

"Well Damon, don't you think it is time that you decided!"

"I will decided, when I want to return to the war and nobody can force me to make my decision any faster!" Damon said with anger in has voice.

"You should be proud that you are fighting for a good cause!" Giuseppe said with equal anger.

"Even if it is something I don't agree with fighting for?" Damon spat.

"Yes! Otherwise you would disgrace our family!" Giuseppe said raising his voice.

"It is too bad that I have already done that, Father, as you had to send me off to war in the first place!" Damon said as if he was about to explode.

Everyone was dead silent after Damon said that and nobody looked at each other until Giuseppe poured himself another drink.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone! :) **

**Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Thank you for all of you who are reading my story, giving me advice and ideas, adding me to your alerts and to your favourites! **

**********I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters in it! [If I did Damon and Elena would be together by now! :P Delena all the way! :D ]**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**And please tell me what you think in a review or even just leave a comment!**

**I'll update quicker with more reviews! :P **

**Jess **

**xoxo**

**PS. The next chapter has Delena in it! :P **

* * *

**Chapter 13**

I looked up and across the table at Katherine and saw that she was looking at me. I mouthed to her "Say something! Change the subject!" She nodded her head once and then said, "Giuseppe you said this morning that you wanted us all to go for a stroll around town together because we haven't spent any time together getting to know one another, but we never got to go for that stroll as Elena was arriving. Is there another time that we could go for a stroll perhaps?"

"Yes indeed, Katherine. We did not get to our stroll. I am off doing important business work tomorrow; maybe the following day would be a good day to go for a walk?" Giuseppe said smiling at her.

"Yes that sounds wonderful!" Katherine said with a smile.

"And maybe the other Miss. Pierce can come with us when we go for our stroll?" Giuseppe said turning towards me.

I looked at Katherine and saw her nod that I must also go and I said, "That sounds lovely Giuseppe! I cannot wait to see your lovely town!"

"I'm sure, if you wanted, one of my sons could take you into town tomorrow? Giuseppe said with a smile.

"It would be an honour for me and Damon to take the Pierce's into town tomorrow, Father, Wound it not, Damon?" Stefan said looking at Damon who had been lost in his thoughts since the war topic.

"Hmmm, Oh yes it would be an honour to take you lovely ladies into town tomorrow." Damon said with a smile, although it felt like he was only referring to me.

"Excellent! I hope that you enjoy the town ladies. Now who wants dessert?" Giuseppe said smiling.

"I like the sound of that!" Katherine said.

"I have been waiting for that pumpkin pie all through dinner!" I said.

"As have I!" Damon said smirking at me, "Would you like me to cut you a slice, Miss. Pierce?"

"Thank you that would be marvellous, Mr Salvatore." I said with a smile.

Damon sliced the pumpkin pie and put a slice on a plate before placing it in front of me.

"Thank you, Mr Salvatore." I said with a smile.

Damon winked back at me before saying, "Would anyone else like some pumpkin pie?"

"No thank you. I will stick to the Apple crumble." Stefan said helping himself to a slice.

"No thank you. I will rather have some of that delicious looking cherry pie!" Katherine said.

"I will also have some of the cherry pie rather." Giuseppe said.

"That's alright. More for us!" Damon said with a smirk as he cut himself a slice.

The rest of dinner was more pleasant. Nothing more about touchy topics were brought up and everyone enjoyed their delicious pie.

Giuseppe then yawned and said, "I think that it is time we all went to bed. We all have a big day tomorrow! Goodnight ladies, sons. I hope that you all sleep well and get a good night's rest!" Giuseppe said with a smile as he headed upstairs.

"Goodnight. Sleep well." Everyone called.

Once Giuseppe's bedroom door had shut Katherine said to Stefan, "I do not wish to go into town tomorrow. Will you stay here with me and go horse riding with me, please?" Katherine said with puppy dog eyes and a pout.

"Of course. Anything for you Miss. Pierce. Stefan said before he kissed Katherine's hand.

It almost made me sick to think about how Katherine had Stefan and Damon so strung along using them as her play toys.

"Thank you, Mr Salvatore." Katherine said in a girlish voice as she smiled at Stefan before turning to me and saying, "Elena I am going to retire for the night. I hope that you get a good night's rest and I will come and see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Katherine. I hope you get a good night's rest as well. I will see you in the morning." I said as I hugged Katherine involuntarily.

Katherine walked to the stairs. Stefan then said "Goodnight, Damon and Miss. Pierce. I will also be retiring for the night. Sleep well."

"Goodnight." Both me and Damon said as Katherine and Stefan headed upstairs. When we heard the sound of two doors close Damon turned to me and said, "Well it seems that it will only be you and me going into town tomorrow, Miss. Pierce. If you do not want to go into town tomorrow we do not feel obliged."

"I would still like to go look at the town if you are willing to take me?" I said with a smile.

"Of course I would be honoured to take you to look at the town. I also heard that you are in need for some new dresses?" he said with a smirk.

"Yes, I do need some new dresses. And thank you for being willing to take me into town. I am sure you have more important things to do."

"Not really, since I have come back from war. You look tired Miss. Pierce. My I escort you to your room?"

"Thank you Mr Salvatore." I said with a smile.

We walked upstairs in silence until we came to my door when Damon said, "What time would you like to go to town, Miss. Pierce?"

"Would Eleven o'clock be alright with you?"

"Yes, I will see you at Eleven o'clock. Sleep well Miss. Pierce." Damon said as he kissed my hand.

"Goodnight, Mr Salvatore. Sleep well." I said with a smile as I went into my bedroom and closed the door.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone! :) **

**Here's the next chapter! **

**I'm sorry it took so long again! **

**I hope you enjoy the chapter with some Delena in it!**

**Thank you for all of you who are reading my story, giving me advice and ideas, adding me to your alerts and to your favourites! **

**********I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters in it! [If I did Damon and Elena would be together by now! :P Delena all the way! :D ]**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**And please tell me what you think in a review or even just leave a comment!**

**I'll update quicker with more reviews! :P **

**Jess **

**xoxo**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

When I walked into the room I saw Emily sitting on my bed. When she saw me she got up and came towards me.

"How was dinner, Elena?" She said with a smile.

"It was… different. I can tell that Giuseppe and Damon have a bad relationship."

"You have seen them fight already?" Emily said with concern.

"Unfortunately yes. They had a fight about the war at dinner. I never realised it was that bad!"

"Don't worry, Elena. They will not fight for the next few days. Now shall we get you changed for bed?"

"Yes please. I think that I will fall asleep before my head hits the pillow, I am so tired!"

"Well then I better get you undressed quickly." Emily said as she started undoing the corset. Soon Emily had me changed into my undergarments and a pale pink silk nighty. She also left a cream night robe for me to wear.

"There are more nighties in the armoire. Would you like me to turn down the bed for you, Elena?"

"Yes please, Emily."

I stood and watched Emily turn down the bed. When she was done, I walked over to the bed and fell into it. Emily pulled the covers up, lowered the lamp light and turned to leave. Before she left I said, "Emily?"

"Yes Elena?"

"Thank you for everything."

"It's a pleasure Elena. Sleep well."

"You too." I said with a yawn.

I turned over to face the window and closed my eyes.

I yawned again turning back over to face the door. This really was not my night! I hadn't been able to fall asleep at all. Tomorrow was not going to be a good day especially if I didn't get any sleep soon.

I needed to do something to try and make me tired enough to go to sleep so I picked up the book I was reading earlier and started reading. After about ten minutes and many pages in which I didn't know what was going on, I put the book back down.

I got up from the bed and tip toed over to the widow. I looked out over the beautiful estate that was being showered in soft moonlight. Everything looked so peaceful and dream-like in the moonlight.

I looked down at the latch on the window and decided to open it so I undid and lifted the latch and push the window frame. The window opened with ease and it didn't creak or moan as I opened it with I was glad of. I didn't want to wake up the whole household.

The cool breeze blew into the window and onto my face. I instantly felt better as I breathed in the fresh air. I needed more fresh air so I knew what I would do. I would go outside and walk around the estate for a bit so that I could clear my mind.

I put on my robe and tip toed towards the door, turning the handle slowly so that it wouldn't make a noise as I turned it. I quickly opened the door and stepped into the passage, pulling the door closed behind me until it was still slightly open.

I then let my eyes adjust to the dark, before starting to walk down the passageway. I crept past Damon's room and then slowly past Katherine's and Stefan's when I heard a voice. I thought I had been caught so I froze where I was and tried to listen for the voice again. When I heard another whisper I turned around and then a girly giggle came from Katherine's room.

I felt nauseous and couldn't stand there any longer because my mind would just make the nausea worse by thinking about what was going on in Katherine's room so I kept tip toeing until I got to the top of the stairs when I took the stairs two by two until I got to the bottom.

I then stopped just long enough to see the door before I went to the front door. I opened the door and walked onto the porch. I breathed a sigh of relief as I felt the cool night air on my skin so I headed down the porch steps and turned to go to the garden when a voice said, "It's dangerous for a lady to be walking around by herself at night."

I jumped right out of my skin. I heard a chuckle so I turned around and saw Damon leaning against one of the big pillars next to the stairs. He was trying very hard to hide his laughter and ended up smirking at me.

"Mr Salvatore, you gave me a terrible fright!"

"I am terribly sorry, Miss. Pierce."

"It is quite alright, Mr Salvatore. What are you doing outside at this hour?"

"I was out with some friends." He said with a smirk.

"Oh, I see."

"And I must ask, Miss. Pierce, what are you doing outside at this hour? Are you out for a drink?"

"Pardon me?" I said with confusion apparent on my face.

"Please excuse my forwardness. I know you and Katherine are vampires and I know that you both need to drink blood."

"Oh."

"You seem quite surprised, Miss. Pierce?"

"Will you walk with me Mr Salvatore?"

"Of course Miss. Pierce." Damon said as he offered his arm.

We walked towards the gardens that my room overlooked in silence. I could tell the garden was big even though it was quite dark with the only light coming from the crescent moon above us. I looked sideways at Damon and was amazing again by how innocent he looked with his hair curly. I smile when I thought that if the 2011 Damon heard me say that he would be very unimpressed and the look on his face would've been priceless. Just that thought made me smile bigger and a laugh escaped my lips. Damon turned to look down at me and asked, "What is so funny Miss. Pierce?"

"I was thinking about someone." I said with a smile.

"Who is that?"

"It was someone back home." I said thinking about my home back in 2011.

Damon obviously saw my face fall because he asked, "This person is very special to you?"

"Yes. He was one of my best friends."

"Do you miss him?"

"I do. Although I feel that he is still with me."

We walked in silence for a few minutes until we came to a large old tree. I turned to Damon and said, "Can you keep a secret, Mr Salvatore?"

"Of course Miss. Pierce." Damon said with a smirk.

"Sit with me?" I said with a smile.

I wasn't sure how I was going to go about doing this. I sat down at the base of the tree and leaned against the trunk. Damon sat down next to me and turned to face me with an expectant look on his face.

"Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to ask you to tell me?"

"I will tell you," I said with a smirk, "But you are going to have to be patient with me Mr Salvatore."

"That might be a problem Miss. Pierce. You see I am not a very patient man."

"I know." I said before I could think about what I was saying.

"Pardon me. What do you mean you know?" Damon said with confusion all over his face.

"Um," I didn't know what to say. "I just meant that you do not seem like a very patient person." I said with a shrug.

Damon stared at me for a while before he smirked and said, "You can tell a person's character quite well Miss. Pierce."

"I suppose you could say that, Mr Salvatore." I said with a secret smile.

"Miss. Pierce are you going to tell me your secret?"

"Yes I am Mr Salvatore." I said looking at Damon with a smile. "I am not who you think I am."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello all! :) **

**Here's the next chapter with more delena in it! **

**I just want to say that I might not update very quickly at the moment. I will try to update at least once a week and if I can i will update more than that. ****I am so sorry for this but as we all know life can get busy and this is one of those times of the year.**

**Thank you for all of you who are reading my story, giving me advice and ideas, adding me to your alerts and to your favourites! **

**********I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters in it! [If I did Damon and Elena would be together by now! :P Delena all the way! :D ]**

**I will try update faster if I get more reviews from you! :P **

******So tell me what you think in a review or leave a comment! I promise I will reply to them and give mentions in my A/N! **

**********Enjoy the chapter!**

**Jess **

**xoxo**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Damon sat there and stared at me for a long time. Eventually he said, "What do you mean by your not who I think you are?"

I took a deep breath. I was going to have to tell him sooner or later and Katherine never said I could tell anyone I wasn't her sister. And as long as Damon didn't tell anyone, I'm sure I can tell him where I'm really from.

"Mr Salvatore, I am," I was going to start off slowly with something he defiantly wouldn't tell. "I am not a vampire." I said in a rush.

Damon sat there frozen. Just when I was starting to worry he said, "You're not a vampire?"

"No, I am not."

"But then how can you be Katherine's sister? Unless you are a witch like Emily?"

"I am not a witch either or anything else that is supernatural." I paused that wasn't quite true. "Well technically I am but not anything that you would have heard of."

"But you are Katherine's sister am I correct?" Damon said. I could tell he was confused but I couldn't stop now. But could I trust him.

"Mr Salvatore, can trust you?" I said fearing that I might not be safe if I do tell him.

"You have my word that I will keep all the secrets you tell me, Miss. Pierce. I will take them to the grave with me." Damon said as he crossed his right arm over his heart.

I didn't want to hear of Damon and graves. It was enough when I thought Damon was going to die last spring!

"Mr Salvatore, I am not Katherine's sister."

"But you look exactly like her! How is that possible?" I could tell Damon was really confused by all this. I wouldn't tell him to much more tonight.

"It is because we are related."

"Then you should have said that rather than saying you were sisters."

"It would not have been as believable, Mr Salvatore."

"That is true, Miss. Pierce. What did you mean when you said you are also a supernatural being but not one I would know of?"

"I am something called a doppelganger. Katherine was also a doppelganger before she was turned into a vampire." I said looking at Damon.

"What is a doppelganger, Miss. Pierce?"

"It is a supernatural being that was created for an ancient curse. That is really all that you need to know."

"Please do not stop. I want to hear more." Damon said enthusiastically.

"I will Mr Salvatore, but it is very late. I think that we should try to get some sleep. Otherwise I might not be awake for our visit to the town tomorrow." I said faking a yawn.

"Of course, Miss. Pierce. We would not want you to over sleep." Damon said with a smirk.

"No we would not." I said with a smile.

"Do you promise to tell me more about supernatural being, Miss. Pierce?"

"Do you promise to keep everything I tell you a secret, Mr Salvatore?"

"I give you my word that I will, Miss. Pierce. And I never break my word." Damon said as he kissed my hand.

"Then I promise to tell you more." I said with a smile.

Damon smile at me and then stood up. He reached down and helped me to my feet before offering me his arm. I took his arm and we began to walk back to the mansion. As we walked Damon talked about all the places he was going to show me in town tomorrow. He seemed generally excited to be able to escort me and show me around town. One moment while Damon was silent I looked up at him and saw that he was staring down at me. Our eyes met and held. I smiled at Damon before looking away as I knew it was inappropriate to stare into a man's eyes, especially when you barely knew him, in this time. But even when I looked away I could still feel Damon looking at me. "If only he knew I knew him," I thought. I really missed having someone that I could talk to about everything that was going on!

Damon could sense that I had become sad but before he could say anything we were at the front steps of the mansion. We walked up the steps and Damon opened the front door, allowing me to go in first, being the gentleman he was in 1864. "It was really too bad that he wasn't such a gentleman back in 2011." I thought and nearly laughed. We had started heading up the stair trying to be extra quite so that we didn't wake anyone else up.

As we walked past Katherine and Stefan's rooms they were quiet, which I was thankful of because I did not want to think of trying to go to sleep while knowing what they were busy doing. Damon stopped as he got to my door. He turned to me before whispering, "I hope you sleep well, Miss. Pierce. I will see you in at eleven thirty so that we can go to town." Damon then took my hand and kissed it.

"Sleep well, Mr Salvatore. I will see you at eleven thirty." I said with a smile before opening my door and going into my room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone! :) **

**Here's the next chapter!**

**I just want to say how much I truely Love you guys for reading my story! It means the moon and back to me! **

**Thank you for all of you who are reading my story, giving me advice and ideas, adding me to your alerts and to your favourites! **

**********I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters in it! [If I did Damon and Elena would be together by now! :P Delena all the way! :D ]**

**I will try update faster if I get more reviews from you! :P **

******So tell me what you think in a review or leave a comment! I promise I will reply to them and give mentions in my A/N! **

**********Enjoy the chapter!**

**Jess **

**xoxo**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

As soon as I had closed the door I felt like I could collapse onto my bed and sleep for days. I slowly walked over to the bed, pulled off my nightgown and climbed into bed. I pulled the covers right up to my neck, turned over and closed my eyes. My last thought before I fell asleep was "How am I going to explain everything to Damon, without him thinking I'm crazy?"

I was woken up to sunlight streaming through the window that I had left open last night. A soft breeze blew over me, blowing some hair onto my face. I opened my eyes and looked towards the window and seeing how bright it was, sat bolt upright in the bed. I frantically looked around for the clock and saw that it was only 10:15 am. I was only meeting Damon to go to town at 11:30 am so I still had plenty of time to get ready and have breakfast. I slowly pulled the covers off and got out of bed putting the slipper that Emily had left for me on. I walked over to the window and looked out over the gardens.

The estate was huge and I didn't even know how I didn't get lost last night. I then remembered that there was a reason for not getting lost and that reason was Damon Salvatore. I remember telling him about how I wasn't Katherine's sister and that I wasn't related to her. I had also told him about the doppelganger and he had then made me promise to tell him more about supernatural beings and myself. I didn't know how I was going to do that or even where I was going to begin!

I suddenly heard laughter from in the gardens and saw Katherine running with Stefan chasing close behind her. They were obviously heading towards the stables so that Stefan could take Katherine horse riding as they were both wearing clothes that looked like they could get dirty. "I don't think Katherine would have been caught dead wearing that outfit otherwise," I thought with a laugh.

I quickly looked down once more at Stefan chasing Katherine before turning away from the window and walking towards the mirror. I looked at my refection, seeing the same old me that I always saw except that I looked very tired which was probably because of my midnight strolls with Damon.

I heard I light knock on the door before it opened. Emily stepped inside the room and smiled when she saw that I was up.

"Good morning, Elena."

"Good morning Emily." I said with a smile.

"How did you sleep?"

"I slept quite well after I was able to fall asleep."

"Oh my. I can see that now," Emily said moving closer to me. "You look very tired Elena. What time did you manage to fall asleep?" Emily looked very concerned.

"I think it was about after one o'clock."

"Elena I think you should go back to bed and get some more sleep. I will tell Mr Salvatore that you are very tired and that he should take you to town another time."

"No Emily I am alright. Really. Besides I would not want to disappoint Mr Salvatore. He seemed generally excited to be able to take and show me the town." I said with what I hoped was a reassuring smile.

"Alright Elena but I really do not think it is a good idea."

"Emily one night with less than usual sleep will not make that much of a difference to me. I am used to having many sleepless nights."

"I am sorry to hear that Elena. I am going to have to do something about those black rings under your eyes thou because Mr Salvatore will not want to take you to town if you are too tired and if you did not get a good night's rest." Emily then walked over to me and placed her hands over my eyes while whispering something in the Latin like language. When she was done she removed her hands and looked at my face. "That is better." Emily said looking pleased with herself.

"Thank you Emily."

"I am here to help you, always, Elena. Now what would you like to wear?"

"I am not quite sure. What is something that is similar to what Katherine would wear? I want to fit in here, while I have to stay here."

"You will fit in perfectly Elena. You need not worry. Katherine would probably wear a dress similar to this one." Emily said holding up a pale yellow dress that looked like someone had captured sunshine and made it into a beautiful embroidered dress.

"That dress is beautiful. I would love it wear it." I said as I smiled at Emily.

Emily got me changed out of my night gown and into the beautiful yellow dress. She even did up the corset slightly looser so that I could be more comfortable. Emily then led me over to the dressing table before asking, "What would you like me to do with your hair Elena?"

"Anything you would like to do. I am sure it will look wonderful."

Emily then started doing my hair. When she was finished I looked into the mirror and I was speechless. Emily had braided the sides of my hair and then joined them together before wrapping the ends of the braids around my hair creating a loose side ponytail.

"Emily I am speechless! Thank you so much! My hair looks incredible!"

"Elena that is such a simple design. You must not have very interesting hairstyles in 2011." She said even though I could see she was appreciative of the praise I had given her about how my hair looked.

"None as beautiful as what you make my hair look like." I said smiling.

"Thank you Elena. Now I think we should go downstairs and let you break your fast."

"I think that is a wonderful idea." I said getting up from the dressing table and following Emily out the door.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello dear readers! :) **

**I am still alive! Even though i havent updated in ages!**

**But here's the next chapter!**

**I want to say how much I truely Love you guys for reading my story! It means the moon and back to me! **

**Thank you for all of you who are reading my story, giving me advice and ideas, adding me to your alerts and to your favourites it really means a lot! **

**********I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters in it! [If I did Damon and Elena would be together by now! :P Delena all the way! :D ]**

**I will try update quicker if I get more reviews from you! :P **

******So tell me what you think in a review or leave a comment! **

**********I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Jess **

**xoxo**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

I followed Emily downstairs to the dining room. The table was set with four place settings even though Katherine and Stefan wouldn't be having breakfast. But I didn't realise that Damon would be joining me. "Will Damon be joining me to break my fast?"

Damon then walked into the dining room and said, "Yes I shall be joining you to break your fast, Miss. Pierce." Damon smirked as he saw the shocked look on my face. Damon then walked over to me, took my hand and kissed it. "Good morning Miss. Pierce. Did you sleep well?" Damon said smirking again obviously thinking about our stroll last night.

"I slept well thank you, Mr Salvatore, and yourself?" I said with a smile. I didn't want to give anything away to Emily.

"I slept well thank you." Damon said. His eyes flickering towards Emily before quickly flicking back to me.

"Thank you, Emily. That will be all. I will see you later this afternoon." I smiled at Emily, who nodded her head, smiled and left the room.

"Please take a seat, Miss. Pierce." Damon said as he pulled out my chair.

"Thank you, Mr Salvatore." I said as Damon pushed in my chair and took the seat next to me.

"What would you like to break your fast, Miss. Pierce?"

"Hmmm, may I please have flapjacks and bacon?"

"Of course, Miss. Pierce." Damon then picked up and rang a small silver bell. One of the servants came into the room and smiled at Damon and said, "What may I get you to break your fast, Mr Salvatore?"

"Miss. Pierce would like flapjacks and bacon and I would like two eggs, sausages, fried tomato and toast, please Matilda." Damon said with a smile.

"Right away Mr Salvatore." Matilda said before quickly leaving the room.

"You seem very quiet Miss. Pierce? Is something the matter?" Damon said to me once Matilda had left the dining room.

"No Mr Salvatore. I was simply thinking about our journey to town." I said with a smile.

"Are you excited to see the town? I heard you need some new dresses? I can help you purchase new dresses?" Damon said shocked that he just said that.

I laughed at the face Damon made. "Yes I am excited to see the town and I would love it if you come helped me choose some new dresses to buy." I said with a smile.

Matilda walked back into the dining room and gave us our breakfast before saying, "I hope enjoy. Mr Salvatore, Miss. Pierce." Before leaving the dining room.

"Wow. This food looks delicious!" I said realising I was really starving.

"I can assure you that the food is always delicious. We have some of the best cooks in Mystic Falls." Damon said with his smirk.

"Not that you are bragging?" I said sarcastically.

"Why, of course not, Miss. Pierce." Damon said with equal sarcasm.

I felt better about being stuck here knowing that Damon was still his sarcastic self. I kept smiling and placed a piece of flapjack in my mouth. Damon was right about the food. It really was good, not that I was going to give him the satisfaction of telling him that. I continued to eat and I looked slightly sideways at Damon to see that he was looking at me, again.

"Mr Salvatore, are you not breaking your fast?" I said looking confused as to why he wasn't eating.

"Oh, yes I am."

"Lost in thought?"

"I am afraid so." He said with a smile. "You are quite observant, Miss. Pierce."

"Where I am from one needs to be." I said with a shrug.

"And where are you from Miss. Pierce."

"Charlottesville." Was the first place that came to my mind.

"Charlottesville?" Damon asked slightly confused.

"Yes. I will explain about it some time when we are alone." I said meaningfully.

"I see." Damon said winking at me.

We finished breakfast and then Damon went to fetch the carriage. I walked through the entrance hall looking at the paintings and photos on the wall. One of the servants came in and gave me gloves, a shawl and a parasol and said that Emily had asked her to bring them to me. I thanked her before putting the gloves and the shawl on.

Damon came in smiling and said, "Shall we go?"

"Yes Mr Salvatore." I said smiling.

Damon took my arm and led me outside and to the carriage. He helped me get inside, got in and sat opposite to me before tapping the window. The carriage began to move and Damon said, "Will you explain everything to me now?"

"Yes I will. What do you want to know, Mr Salvatore?" I wasn't afraid of Katherine finding out because I trusted this Damon somehow and I needed to tell someone the truth.

"Everything but start with who you are?"

I sighed. "My real name is Elena Gilbert."

"Gilbert as in Jonathan Gilbert?"

"Yes he is my ancestor."

"Your ancestor?"

"Yes. I am not from here, Mr Salvatore."

"Of course not. You are from Charlottesville."

"No, Mr Salvatore, I am not from Charlottesville but that is not what I mean. I am for the future, Mr Salvatore. I was born and live in Mystic Falls but the year I left when I came here was 2011."

"I knew there was something about you that was different! But how are you a Gilbert and how do you look like Katherine if you are a Gilbert?"

"I am a Gilbert because I was adopted by the late Miranda and Grayson Gilbert. My real parents were John Gilbert and Isobel. Isobel is related to Katherine and that is why I look like Katherine." I let Damon absorb what I had just said.

"But you said it was because you are the doppelganger?"

"Yes I am the doppelganger. It is because of an ancient curse that the original Petrova was used in. She was an ancestor of Katherine and mine and she looked exactly like both Katherine and me. I suppose that we are the ones who look like her."

"You have quite a confusing story, Miss. Pierce." Damon said with a smile.

"Unfortunately I do, Mr Salvatore. There is more thou."

"Please go on." Damon said as the carriage came to a stop. "Will you tell me over lunch?"

"Yes, Mr Salvatore."

Damon smirked before opening the carriage door and climbing out. I stood up, after Damon was outside, and moved towards the door. Damon saw me and reached and took my hand to help me out. Once I was on the ground, I let go of Damon's hand and fixed my dress before I looked up at the town of Mystic Falls.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey there readers! :) **

**Here's the next chapter!**

**I want to say how much I truely Love you guys for reading my story! It means the moon and back to me! **

**Thank you for all of you who are reading my story, giving me advice and ideas, adding me to your alerts and to your favourites it really means a lot! **

**********I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters in it! [If I did Damon and Elena would be together by now! :P Delena all the way! :D ]**

**I will try update quicker if I get more reviews from you! :P **

******So tell me what you think in a review or leave a comment! **

**********I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**********PS. The craziness of life is nearly over so i should start updating sooner! :D**

**Jess **

**xoxo**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

I could hardly recognise my own town! It looked totally different, yet somehow it looked the same. Damon saw me looking around in astonishment.

"Does it look strange, Miss. Pierce?"

"Yes it does. Yet somehow it is still familiar."

"I wonder what it is like living in 2011. It must have changed very much?"

"In some ways it has. Although I would probably know how to get around if I got lost." I said turning to Damon and smiling.

"You do not have to worry about getting lost Miss. Pierce. I will not be leaving your side for very long." Damon said smiling down at me before offering me his arm which I gladly took.

We started walking around and after a sort time Damon asked what I wanted to do. I told him that I would like a tour of Mystic Falls, then after that he could help me with choosing some new dresses and we could see how it we felt after that. Damon, of course being the perfect 1864 gentleman, agreed to do that with some sarcastic saying similar to your wish is my command.

I was shown many of the original buildings that I knew like the sheriff office building, the town hall, and the public tavern/ bar and a number of restaurants. There were also a lot of small boutiques and shops that looked like they had come out of "Gone with the Wind."

Damon also showed me where Pearl's apothecary was in case Katherine talked about it or something to that extent. Damon also said that I could get things I needed from Pearl such as vervain and other herbs.

After Damon had shown me most of the town he said to me, "Would you like to purchase some new dresses now and we can continue our tour of Mystic Falls after?"

"That would be lovely, Mr Salvatore." I said with a smile.

"Right this way, Miss. Pierce. There is a lovely boutique that your sister loves to shop at and many of the other fine young ladies of Mystic Falls." Damon said smiling.

"That sounds perfect, Mr Salvatore, but I must warn you I am not used to this kind of dress shopping and I don't have any money with which to purchase the dresses." I said slowing down our walking.

"Miss. Pierce, of course you do not have to pay for the dresses. After all you did arrive in Mystic Falls after your family had been killed in a fire hence we are more than willing to pay for any of your needs. We knew this when we took your sister and now you into our home." Damon said smiling a reassuring smile.

"Thank you, Mr Salvatore. I cannot emphasise how much this means to me and my sister that you have been so welcoming and generous as to take us into your beautiful home. It is even more astonishing that you are willing to take care of all our other needs as well. We will forever be in debt to you." I said showing Damon that I meant every word I had said.

"Miss. Pierce, there is no debt that you or your sister have to pay. You both have changed our lives for the better even though you have not been with us for very long. I have not had a lady in the house since my mother passed away and I do not think I have every felt this willing to stay at my home. Miss. Pierce it is I that should be thanking you for changing my life." Damon said with a smile that was so genuine that I thought I might need to take a photograph of it otherwise I might never see it again.

"Mr Salvatore, I do not even know what to say." I said as a thought came into my mind. We had just stopped at the boutique that looked as though this is where we were going. As Damon turned to open the door I gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Damon stopped and looked at me before one of his signature smirks spread across his face.

"What was that for Miss. Pierce?"

"It was the only way that I could think of saying thank you, Mr Salvatore." Damon just continued to smirk as he led me into the boutique.

The boutique was amazing. I had never seen so many beautiful dresses in my life! I let go of Damon's arm and walked up to some of the dresses looking at the intricate embroidery and beautiful lace finishes on the dresses. After sometime of looking at the dresses Damon came to my side and said, "I have organised that you can try some of the dresses on while I wait and help you choose. As soon as your ready Emma will help you get into the dresses. I will be right over here on the sofa."

Damon smiled at me before turning towards the shop assistant, who I assumed was Emma, and nodded his head at her. He then went and sat down on the sofa while Emma came over to help me choose on dresses.

I chose a pale mint green lace dress, a pink and dark green dress, a pink dress and a silk embroided creamy gold dress that had beautiful flowers all over it. I was about to go and try the dresses on when Damon came over and picked out a red lace dress and a dark mauve dress. I had looked at both of the dresses but I had decided that they were both to formal. Damon on the other hand must have thought I needed more than one formal dress.

"You will look spectacular in those dresses, Miss. Pierce." Damon said with a wink as he went back to the sofa.

I tried on all of the dresses and I had to admit that I was staring to enjoy being in 1864. The dresses were just so beautiful. I felt like a woman and I was proud to be one.

Damon insisted that I must get all of the dresses saying that I looked too beautiful in all of them and that he could not leave them behind.

We soon had purchased the dresses and were out of the boutique.

"You were right about the boutique, Mr Salvatore. It is my favourite so far."

"I thought you would enjoy that boutique." Damon said with a smile. Damon stopped and looked around. "What would you like to do now, Miss. Pierce?"

"I am rather peckish." I said with a polite smile.

"Then we better find a restaurant to dine at. We would not want you to starve." Damon said with a wink as he offered me his arm and started walking towards the centre of town.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello My dear reader!**

**No I havent disappeared or forgotten about this story :P**

**I have been super busy over the past few weeks as exams were coming up. I am currently writing exams so the updates might not be very quick but I'm sure you all will understand that. **

**I will do my best to update as fast as i can but I cant make any promises!**

**I just wanted to make it clear that 2011 does not exist anymore so vampire Damon doesnt exist so he cannot remember what is happening in 1864 with Elena there. **

**I also just wanted to say that i really appreciate all that reviews, adding to favourites and favouriting this story that all of you are doing! It really is keeping me motivated and in exam breaks i am trying to write more chapters to get out to you! **

**Also if you ask me questions in reviews i can only answer them if you dont send them anonymously!**

**I do not own Vampire Diaries or any of its character! (But i wish i did :P)**

**I watched the season finally a few weeks ago and i cried my eyes out! But dont worry about Elena being stupid and choosing Stefan all you Delena fans (Like me!) she is only going to be with him for a short time and then shes going to choose Damon! :D :D :D * Jumping up and down dancing* I'd like to thank Katerina20 (her story The Petrovas is amazing and gave me this idea so go read it!) She is the one who told me this and made me happy with Vampire Diaries again! If you want proof you will have to go to /watch?v=eGYB2hxlMHU :P **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Jess xoxo**

**PS sorry that was a really long authors note! **

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Damon and I walked into the centre of town and went to a restaurant called "Mystic Falls restaurant and bar."

We walked into the restaurant and I recognised it immediately. It was "The Mystic Grill" where Matt and Jeremy worked at back in 2011. It had hardly changed much except that the bar was separated by a wall from the restaurant section.

Damon and I walked up to the waitron's podium where a young man stood.

"Good afternoon, Mr Salvatore."

"Good afternoon. May we please have a stall for two for me and Miss. Pierce?"

"Certainly, Mr Salvatore. Please follow me."

We walked behind the waitron up to one of the stalls that was away from all the other people in the restaurant. He stopped and turned to Damon and asked, "Is this stall suitable, Mr Salvatore?"

"Yes thank you."

"I will send your waitress shortly." He said before he left.

Damon released my arm and helped me into the stall before sitting down across from me.

"This is one of my favourite restaurants in Mystic Falls. I often come here to sit and watch the people." Damon said with a smile.

"I also used to come here many times back in 2011. It was where my friends and I wound come to catch up and enjoy the good food." I said with a smile before it turned into a frown. I didn't want to think about my friends and all the things that I would never be able to do with them again.

Damon noticed that I was upset by thinking about my friends. He placed his hand on mine across the table. When I looked up at him he smiled and asked, "Do you miss your friends?"

"I do. I try not to think about them very often as it makes it easier but I just cannot help thinking that I might never get to see or be with them again." As I finished a lone tear escaped and ran down me cheek.

Damon squeezed my hand and said, "I am sorry but do not worry Miss. Pierce. I promise that I will be your friend and I will always be here for you if you need me." Damon said with a smile.

"Thank you Mr Salvatore. You are the only person here who I fully trust."

"I do not believe that Miss. Pierce. Do you not trust Emily?" Damon said looking concerned.

"I do trust Emily but I just do not trust her like I feel I can trust you." I said smiling at Damon

"Thank you Miss. Pierce. I do not think anyone has ever fully put their trust in me. Your sister keeps checking that I have not told anyone her secret." Damon said looking down at the table.

"I know Katherine and she does have a way of over-reacting but she obviously does trust you if she told you what she is." I said squeezing his hand and smiling at him when he looked up at me.

Just then I saw the waitress coming towards us so I pulled my hand out of Damon's. She walked up to our table and handed us our menus before saying, "May I get you two something to drink?"

"Yes thank you, Martha. Please may we have two homemade ginger beers?"

"I will get the ginger beers right away." She said before turning to leave.

Once she had gone I asked Damon, "What do you suggest I have to eat, Mr Salvatore?"

"I would suggest the shepherd's pie or the chicken pie." Damon said with a smile.

"Which are you going to have Mr Salvatore?"

"The chicken pie, of course." Damon said with a smirk.

"Then I will have the chicken pie as well." I said smiling back at him.

We spoke for a while after deciding what we were going to have. Martha brought our ginger beers and took our orders. Damon then continued to tell me about the things that he usually did around town and while he was at home. He also told me the things that he had done when he was younger and had me giggling at all the trouble he had gotten into. He told me about how the one time he had stolen Stefan's horse because Stefan had told his father that Damon hadn't cleaned his room before Damon went to his friend's house.

Martha served our food and as we ate our delicious chicken pies, I told Damon about how me and my best friends used to dress Jeremy up in girls clothes and give him make overs, which he used to hate us for, but it wasn't until he was old enough to fight back that we stopped giving them to him. When we were finished our chicken pies, Damon ordered a blueberry pie and I ordered the peach cobbler for dessert and more ginger beers. I had to say this was the best time I'd had in Mystic Falls since I'd arrived.

Soon we had our desserts and Damon was telling me more about his childhood with Stefan and his mother before she died. Damon looked so happy remembering all the memories about his mother but when he was finished he looked miserable. "Do you miss your mother terribly, Mr Salvatore?" I asked concerned.

"My father would probably say that it is weak and unmanly, but yes I do Miss. Pierce. I do not remember much about her but she was the one that always stood up for me and loved me the way that my father loves Stefan." Damon said looking down at the table.

He looked so miserable and without thinking, I placed my hand on his and gave it a squeeze, making Damon look up at me. "I know that it is hard to think about your mother, Mr Salvatore and your father and your relationship is not the strongest."

"I did not know it was that obvious."

"But one thing that I know for sure, Mr Salvatore, is that you have to keep the good memories of your mother, while she was alive, with you. Those are the memories that allow you to handle the rest of the difficulties that life places in your path."

"You are very wise, Miss. Pierce. But you do speak the truth. May I ask how you became so wise?" Damon said with a smile.

"Unfortunately, Mr Salvatore, I have had to live through many things that one single person should not have to live through."

"I am very sorry to hear that, Miss. Pierce." Damon said looking troubled.

"Do not worry, Mr Salvatore for it has made me a stronger person."

"I can see that it has, Miss. Pierce. It is not very often that you find such qualities in a person as the qualities I am finding in you."

"Thank you Mr Salvatore you are very kind." I said blushing.

"Now, I think it is time we returned to the wonderful town of Mystic Falls to continue our shopping. What do you think, Miss. Pierce?"

"I think that is a splendid idea, Mr Salvatore but may I go to the powder room before we leave?"

"Of course, Miss. Pierce. I will settle the bill." Damon said with a smirk. "The powder room is to the left of the entrance and down the hallway."

"Thank you, Mr Salvatore." I said as I got up straightened my dress and walked to the powder room.

Once I was inside I looked in the mirror. I saw the same old me that I see every time I look in a mirror but something was different. I just stood there staring at myself when it finally clicked what was different. I have come through so much since my parents died and I have changed from the person that I was back then. It wasn't that I was a completely different person. It was just that I stronger and that my life wasn't like what my old life used to be anymore.

And by realising this, I finally realised that I had to let Elena Gilbert the cheerleader and my old self go as if she had died in the car accident when my parents had died. There was no use trying to bring that same person back because I had changed but it was for the better.

With this thought in mind I left the powder room. I was going to be able to get through this 1864 problem too, just like I always did.

I walked down the hallway towards the entrance door, when I was suddenly grabbed from behind with a hand over my mouth stopping me from screaming. I dropped my shawl, trying to fight the hands that had grabbed me off but they were too strong. And then everything went black as I was pulled into a dark room.

* * *

**I know I'm terrible! But i wanted some action in this chapter things were going to smoothly :P **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello dear readers**

***gasp!* She's still alive? Yes I am and I am still writing.**

**I hope there are still readers out there. I haven't got any reviews or PMs but i do understand because I am a horrible person who doesn't update for weeks. **

**For those of you who still are reading and waiting for the updates I am updating!**

**Please if you are still reading tell me in a review or PM! Also please tell me if you think i should keep writing or not because i do have a new story idea but i am not going to start it until this is finished or you don't want me to keep writing this story. **

**So here is the next chapter :) I hope you enjoy it and pretty please tell me if you do!**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**I do not owe anything to do with The Vampire Diaries! :'( If only i did!**

**Jess **

**xoxo**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

I was still struggling to get free from the hands that had grabbed me. I kicked and trying to swing my arms at the person who grabbed me but my hands never came in contact with anything. I then tried biting the hand that was still covering my mouth. I sunk my teeth into the fleshy part of the hand and as soon as I had bitten the hand, there was a grunt of pain before the hands finally released me. I stepped forwards out of the grasp of the person before I spun around ready to fight if I had to.

A flame sprung to life as a lamp was lit. Within a few seconds my eyes had adjusted and I stood there glaring at my attacker. My attacker was familiar. He had soft brown eyes and a defined jaw. It took me a moment or two but I realised that it was George Lockwood, Tyler's ancestor.

I stood and glared at George Lockwood but I didn't know what to do. Why had he grabbed me? It just didn't make any sense.

George slowly came over to me where he took hold of my arms and started kissing my neck. My muscles were frozen with shock. George started kissing down my neck and I realised who he thought I was. He thought I was Katherine! I regained used of my muscles and gave George a hard push catching him off guard. He stumbled backwards but regained his balance. I gave him a warning glare and barded my teeth while I was in a slight crouch. If he thought I was Katherine I might as well play along at least until I could defend myself or get away from him.

George made no move to come towards me so I straightened up and brushed myself off. It was then that George decided that he was going to speak for the first time.

"Did you not like that, Miss. Pierce? I feel rather offended that you did not."

"I did not! Although I should think I am the one who is rather offended!"

"I did not mean to offend you, Miss. Pierce."

"Unfortunately it is too late for that!"

"I apologise for offending you, Miss. Pierce."

"Thank you. I am glad to see that you were raised with manners."

"But of course, Miss. Pierce. You have known that I have good manners ever since you arrived in Mystic Falls."

"I am afraid I do not know what you are talking about."

"What do you mean, Miss. Pierce?"

"I am afraid I do not know who you are."

"Katherine what are you talking about? Is this one of your games?"

"It is not a game and I am not Katherine."

"This is one of your jokes, Katherine. It is me George Lockwood."

"Mr Lockwood, it is pleasant to meet you," I said with a grimace. "But I am not Katherine. I am her twin sister, Elena Pierce."

"How can you be Katherine's twin sister? Her family died in the fire."

"I was taken in by some neighbours after the fire and I only found out recently that Katherine was alive and here in Mystic Falls."

"I am so terribly sorry for what happened to you family, Miss. Pierce. And I am also sorry that I mistook you for Katherine."

"It is quite alright, Mr Lockwood."

George was about to say something when the door to the room burst open. A very relived Damon stood at the door and gave me a smile until he saw George Lockwood. Damon glared at George Lockwood before he looked back at me.

"Mr Lockwood, Miss. Pierce, what is going on here?" Damon said while he glared at George.

"Just a slight misunderstanding, Mr Salvatore." George said. His dislike for Damon apparent in his voice.

"Are you alright, Miss. Pierce?" Damon asked with concern.

"I have been better, Mr Salvatore." I said as I moved over to where Damon stood.

"I think it is time we got you home, Miss. Pierce." Damon said.

"I think it is. My sister will be starting to worry." I said as I turned to face George. "Goodbye Mr Lockwood. It was pleasant meeting you." I lied. After saying that I turned back to Damon, took his out held arm and walked back to the entrance of the restaurant.

When we got outside Damon turned me to face him. "What was that back there, Miss. Pierce?"

"What do you mean, Mr Salvatore?"

"Why were you and George Lockwood in that dark room?"

"George grabbed me as I was walking out of the powder room. He thought I was Katherine and I struggled to get free when he dragged me into that room. I eventually told him I wasn't Katherine and then you came in."

Damon's face went from angry to ashamed. "You had spent a long time in the powder room and I saw your shawl on the floor outside the door to the dark room and I knew something was wrong." Damon said as if he was taking the blame for what had happened.

"Mr Salvatore, it was not your fault for what happened!"

"Are you hurt? Did he hurt you? Oh I will make him regret ever touching you!" Damon said with pure hatred.

"Mr Salvatore. Mr Salvatore!" Damon wasn't listening anymore. I grabbed his face in both my hands and forced him to look at me. "Mr Salvatore, I am perfectly fine! I am not hurt and you do not need to go back there."

Damon shook his head, "No! George needs to pay for this."

"Damon!" That caught his attention. Damon looked into my eyes, "You do not need to do anything. I am fine. Look at me," and Damon did he made sure there wasn't a scratch on me before he looked back into my eyes. "See I am not hurt."

"I am glad. I was so worried!" Damon said looking at his hands where he saw he was still holding my shawl. He opened the shawl and placed it over my shoulders before he looked back into my eyes. "Shall I take you home, Miss. Pierce?"

"Yes please, Mr Salvatore."

Damon looped my arm through his and we walked back towards the carriage. Damon helped me get inside before he told the coachman to take us home and got inside the carriage.

Once we were home I thanked Damon for the wonderful day and for coming to rescue me from George Lockwood to which he replied with a sarcastic comment about anything for a damsel in distress.

I then headed up to my room where Emily helped me out of the dress and into a nightgown. All the adrenaline had made me more tired than I thought after it wore off. After Emily left to fetch me some tea, I collapsed onto my bed and fell asleep very soon after my head had hit the pillow.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello my readers**

**Yes I have gotten all of your reviews to keep writing this story and I am going to keep writing it until it is finished :D *happy dancing face* (I dont think I could part with it without finishing it anyway :P)**

**So I have written the next chapter... finally! Life has been very very busy at the moment with the last term of school and exams coming up again. **

**I am going to try and prewrite a few chapters so that I can start updating it weekly again :)**

**Thank you for all the reviews! They really have kept me motivated to keep writing and they are kinda the reason I decided to write this chapter tonight because I know I've been a meanie and I haven't updated in ages! So if you want me update quicker, send me reviews!**

**Anyway! Here is the next chapter! :D **

**Please please tell me what you think in a review! **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**I do not own vampire diaries or anyone in it -_- If only... **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Jess**

**xoxo**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

_Dear diary_

_It has been three weeks since I arrived here. _

_Damon has been so kind to me and I can happily say that we have become best friends. But I know he feels something more. He looks at me with the exact look that the future Damon does and he acts exactly like future Damon. I know that I have never admitted it fully before but I feel the same way about him. He is so kind and friendly and he can make me smile and laugh like no one else. But the best thing is he makes me forget about everything that I was worrying about back in 2011. But I just don't know what my real feelings are for Damon and for Stefan back in 2011._

_I am starting to forget more about 2011. I sometimes can't remember things about my life or the people in it at the moment when I want to remember. Other things just come and go and are becoming hazier as the days go by. Emily still hasn't come up with a way to send me back and I am starting to doubt that there is a way that I can get back. I am trying to stay positive and Damon is helping me to try and remember the things that I am forgetting._

_Katherine still hasn't come to speak with me since I arrived although I have been avoiding her to the best of my ability. I only ever see her from a distance or at dinner and she doesn't make conversation very much while we are at dinner._

_I'll keep writing when I can and I have decided to write down my memories in another book so that I never forget them._

_-Elena _

I closed my diary that Damon brought for me and put it under the loose floorboard in the amour where I have been keeping it. I closed the amour and go over to the window and look out over the Salvatore estate. The sun sat brightly in the sky just above the setting position. The estate was beautiful and I could easily see how anyone would be so happy here. Even Emily and the other servants seemed to enjoy their lives here.

I could not believe I had been here for three weeks already. Damon had really taken me under his wing and kept me entertained and was making sure I enjoyed myself.

He had taught me how to ride a horse and I can proudly say that he is never getting his horse, Mezzanotte, back every again. We have been riding all over the estate and Damon has even taken me in the forest surrounding the estate.

We have also been into town many times doing errands for Giuseppe, who has stopped arguing with Damon because I convinced Damon to let me help him with the things his dad wants him to do for him every now and then. Giuseppe has also said that I must go shopping for more things that I need because he says I need more dresses and shoes and if there is anything else that catches my eye, that I fancy, I must buy it. I really don't feel comfortable with buying all the things I want because it is not my money but Damon and Giuseppe keep insisting.

I kept thinking as I stood at the window. I didn't notice that Stefan returned with his stroll with Katherine and that he and Damon went off towards the stables. So I didn't notice that I was alone in the Salvatore mansion with Katherine for the first time in the last two weeks.

There was a knock at the door that pulled me out of my thoughts. I walked to the door and opened the door to reveal Katherine who had an infuriated body language and was scowling at me.

"Hello sister." Katherine said with acid in her voice.

"Katherine." I said trying not to show her my fear. What did she know?

Katherine pushed me onto the bed as she walked into the room and locked the door. She turned back to face me and with an evil smile said, "I think it is time we had a little talk."

* * *

**PS I'm sorry its a little short but I couldn't help the cliff hanger :P**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello readers! I hope there are still some of you reading...**

**I haven't forgotten about this story I promise! **

**I am on holiday now so I will try and finish off this story so I can start my next story.**

**Because I have been such a horrible person and I haven't updated for so long I made an extra long chapter :D (OK so I kinda got carried away when I started writing again! :P)**

**Anyway here is the chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Please leave a review if you do!**

**Thanks for reading! :)**

**I dont own the vampire diaries or any of the charaters in it -_- :'(**

**Enjoy!**

**Jess**

**xxx**

* * *

**I**

* * *

**Chapter 22 **

I pushed myself into a sitting position on the bed facing Katherine. She was still standing at the door and glaring at me.

"What is it that we need to talk about, Katherine?" I said after she didn't say anything.

"Many things, Elena. But we can start with whether Emily has found a way to get you back to where you came from?" Katherine said with acid still in her voice.

"No she has not but I imagine that you would be one of the first people to know if she did, Katherine. Why do you want to know?"

"Because Elena I have grown tired of waiting for an answer but it seems to me that if Emily has not found a way to send you back to your own time, she is unlikely to find one. Which is not what I was hoping for."

"Well I would not say that I am too happy about being stuck here either."

"And why not, Elena? I have seen the way Damon looks at you and how comfortable you are around him. Why would you not want to stay here with someone like Damon?"

"Because then I would forget everyone else!"

"I do not understand." Katherine said although it seemed that she didn't really care.

"Since I have arrived here in Mystic Falls I have started to forget people and memories from my own time."

"I see. And why is this so bad, may I ask?"

"It is bad, Katherine, because I am forgetting my family and my friends and all the people from 2011. And I can't forget them, Katherine. I just can't. I have lost so much already I just can't lose my memories of them as well!" I tears were starting to fill my eyes but I didn't want to cry in front of Katherine so I turned away from her towards the window and swung my legs over the other side of the bed.

I heard Katherine's steps as she came over to where I was sitting and I felt the bed move as she sat down on the bed but I didn't look up at her. I didn't want to see the look on her face.

"What have you lost Elena?" There was no more acid in her voice but there was no sincerity either but what did I expect from Katherine. After all I knew who she was and what she was.

"More than what any person should have to lose." I didn't want to have to tell her unless she asked directly who I have lost or unless she compelled me to tell her.

"Tell me what you have lost."

"My whole life, my old life." I would try to avoid the question for as long as possible.

"That cannot be true. You may be here and Emily might not have a spell to send you home but that does not mean you have lost your whole life."

"I did not mean the life I left back in 2011. I meant the old life I lost long before then."

"How could you have lost your old life before 2011? Did something happen? Did you someone you love die?"

Now she had asked the direct question which I was hoping she would not ask.

"I do not want to talk about it." I said and then faced away from Katherine again.

"Elena I am trying to be human about this and not force it out of you but if I have to get Emily or even force it out of you myself I will. Do not underestimate me!" I looked back at Katherine just in time to see the veins underneath her eyes disappear leaving her face angry but normal. I took a deep breath before I began.

"I have lost many people since I lost my old self and my old life. I was always trying to protect them but whenever anything could possibly go wrong it always did and it always affected the people who I knew or love."

"How many of these people have died since your old life?"

"Well let me see. My best friends are a witch and human who was turned into vampire. My aunt was turned into a vampire and then killed by Klaus, my brother has had two of his girlfriend's die and as vampires and he always seems to be getting mixed up in the bad things that happen, my history teacher is a vampire hunter, my ex-boyfriend has had his sister turned into a vampire and killed and he is always affected in some way and my best friend's boyfriend is now a sired hybrid. Did I forget to mention the two vampire brothers who introduced me to this world of supernatural that has caused this mess? Oh and how my uncle who was really my father is also dead and my history teachers vampire wife who is actually my mother who was also a vampire and is also dead. And that's just in my new life!" I wasn't finished yet but Katherine interrupted me.

"What do you mean by just in your new life? Did someone die in your old life as well?"

"Yes two very important people did. My parents died."

"But you said that they died in your new life?" Katherine looked confused.

"Those were my birth parents. My adoptive parents, who I consider my real parents, the late Miranda and Grayson Gilbert, died leaving my brother and I orphans because first our parents died and then my aunt, who Klaus killed, died so we really do not have any family to look after us anymore." When mentioning my parents I started to cry again but this time I didn't bother trying to hide it from Katherine anymore. It was no use anyway with the tears rolling down my face.

"Oh, Elena I'm so dreadfully sorry! That is awful! When did this happen?" Katherine asked with real sombre in her voice.

"It happened nearly two years ago. It was in an accident where they drove off of Wickery Bridge. They were there fetching me from a party that I had begged to go to. I had asked them to fetch me early because I had had a fight with my boyfriend and after they fetched me my dad was talking to me and he drove off the bridge. They died because someone saved me and couldn't go back to save them. I was meant to die with them. I should have died that night!" I finished crying so hard that I was gulping for breath and the tears were streaming down my face.

Katherine didn't say a word as she sat next to me but she eventually put her arm around my shoulders and I leaned into her embrace forgetting that it was Katherine. After a while Katherine said, "I am so sorry for you losing your parents, Elena. I know how it feels to have your parents die when you are so young."

"I know you do and thank you Katherine."

"Who was this remarkable person who saved you?"

"The person who saved me was Stefan Salvatore. The one and only."

"Oh our dear saviour, Saint Stefan." Katherine said with a smile looking out of the window. When she looked back she said, "So Stefan and Damon are the two brothers who introduced you to the supernatural world?"

"Yes they are. My best friend Bonnie also used to joke about being psychic but she found out later that she is really a witch."

Katherine thought about all of what I had said for a while before she said, "You have quite the crazy life for a human, Elena."

"You have no idea, Katherine." I said as I looked out the window at the setting sun.


	23. Chapter 23

**Surprise! :D **

**Here is another chapter! :D :P**

**I would have had it up sooner but i was on holiday and we didnt have any internet O_O it was torture!**

**I dont think that I will be able to finish the story very soon but I dont think any of you will mind :)**

**Thank you for all the people who have reviewed and for all of you who are still reading my story!**

**I do not own the vampire diaries or any of its charaters -_- otherwise Elena wouldn't be "sired"to Damon :[ **

******I hope you enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think :)**

******Jess **

******xxx**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

"May I ask you something?" I asked Katherine turning back towards her from the widow.

"Yes I suppose you may." Katherine said

"What happened to your daughter, because you're a vampire and you should have been able to find her?"

"You certainly know what questions to ask don't you, Elena?" Katherine said with a laugh. "Well I did try to look for her but I wasn't very successful. I tried to follow my line but I never found out for sure if she had survived, until I saw you in the woods. Then I knew she had survived and that she had lived a good life because she had had children. In a way I am grateful that you showed me this. Thank you, Elena. You do not know how happy this makes me."

"It is my pleasure, Katherine even though it was not really my doing." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"I understand that but I think that I misunderstood you when you first arrived here."

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"I am sorry, Elena. I think that I came off in the wrong way and that I was rather frightening to you."

"It is alright, Katherine. It is not the first time you have threatened me." I said with a slight smile.

"I would have guessed that much, Elena, because you didn't react the way normal humans do."

"I have been around vampire for a very long time."

"I understand how hard that is, Elena, because I was once like you."

"Is that when you met Klaus?" I asked.

"Yes it was. I met Klaus and Elijah after I had met Trevor in London in 1492. When I found out that Klaus was going to use me in the sacrifice I ran away and Trevor told me to go to the house where Rose hid me. I was turned into a vampire after I tried to commit suicide and Rose fed me her blood to heal me. After I hung myself and completed the transition into a vampire I ran away. I then went back to Bulgaria."

"Katherine you do not need to tell me about this I already know." I said concerned how Katherine was going to react when she was finished telling me.

"Yes I do because I have never told someone the whole story before and I need to."

"Alright."

"When I got back to my village in Bulgaria, I found out that Klaus and his men had killed everyone in my village including my parents." Katherine said with tears running down her cheeks from the memory.

I put my hand on Katherine's arm and she looked up at me with tears running down her face. "It is alright Katherine. We are here in Mystic Falls. You do not have to think about it anymore." I said in a soothing voice.

"I know we are but it still hurts. Please make it stop hurting Elena!" Katherine said as she started crying more heavily.

Not knowing what else to do I pulled Katherine towards me and just held her while she cried. When she finally stopped crying and pulled away I got up and got her tissues from the tissue box that was on the dressing table and handed her the tissues as I went back to sit with her on the bed. Katherine whipped away the tears and when she was feeling better she looked back at me.

"I am sorry that I got so emotional about that but sometimes you just cannot help it when the emotions come to you. It is also one of the worst things about being a vampire and still having human feelings and emotions." Katherine said with a sad smile.

"I think that it would be harder for you if you did not have a way to let the emotions out and you had to keep them locked away because you had turned off your humanity."

"That is very true but sometimes turning off your humanity does help you."

"I still would not do it if I had a choice."

"You are a very brave and courageous person, Elena Gilbert. You definitely have the Petrova fire!"

"I got it from you Katerina Petrova." I said with a smile.

"Nobody has called me Katerina in a very long time. The last person to call me that was my mother before I was banished." Katherine said looking out of the window.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to offend you."

"It is alright, Elena. It did not offend me." Katherine said with a smile. "I actually like being called Katerina."

"I think that it is a beautiful name."

"Will you call me Katerina, Elena?" Katherine said with a wry smile.

"It would be my honour, Katherine." I said with a smile.

"Please will you only do it when we are alone thou as I have not told anyone else my real name yet and I do not want Klaus to find me."

"Of course I will not, Katherine."

"Thank you."

Just then there was a knock on the door. I looked at Katherine and we both turned towards the door.

"Come in." I said after we had both rearranged our dresses.

The door opened to reveal Damon who was in his riding gear and had obviously just returned from riding with Stefan. When he looked up he got a surprise to see that Katherine was in the room with me.

"Oh I am terribly sorry to have disturbed you Miss Pierce. I did not realise that you had company." Damon said looking embarrassed.

"It is quite alright, Damon." Katherine said as she got up. "I was just about to leave."

Damon held the door for Katherine but before Katherine left she said, "We will speak soon sister." And turned and left.

Damon turned back to me still in shock and said, "What was that about? Why was Katherine here?"

"Hello Damon. How was you ride? Nice to see you too." I said sarcastically.

"I am sorry but do you think that this is a joke, Elena?" It was obvious that Damon was worried.

"No I do not Damon but there is nothing wrong."

"Then why was Katherine here?"

"She wanted to talk to me about a few things."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes Damon. She did not do anything to me. We actually had a nice talk and I think we cleared up some of the issues." I said with a smile. I wasn't sure that I could trust this Katherine yet but it was true that she was far nicer than she was when I knew her. I wander what changed her to become the evil, hateful bitch that I knew her as in 2011? I was going to have to wait and see.

"That is good. I did not realise that Katherine would come to talk to you when me and Stefan went for our ride on our horses." Damon said looking relieved.

"It is alright. I am still in one piece." I said smiling up at Damon. "What is it that you came looking for me for, Damon?"

"I came to ask if you would like to go horse riding with me tomorrow before the sun sets."

"I would love to, Mr Salvatore."

"Excellent! I will meet you at the stables at five o'clock, if that is alright with you?" Damon said with a smile.

"That sounds perfect. Will I not be seeing you before then?"

"I have some errands to do for my father in the morning but I will probably be back in time for lunch."

"Then I will see you when you return and at dinner this evening."

"Yes, see you then." Damon said as he turned towards the door to leave.

"Goodbye Mr Salvatore." I said with a smile.

"Goodbye Miss Pierce." Damon said as he closed the door leaving me to flop back onto my bed.

So many things had happened and all the stress from Katherine's little talk had left me exhausted!


	24. Chapter 24

**OMG! \(O_O)/**

**It's another chapter! :O**

**I finally finished this chapter.**

**Thank you for all the people who have reviewed and for all of you who are still reading my story!**

**If any of you have any ideas or things that you want to happen in the story please let me know in a PM or review :) I've lost some of my inspiration and ideas so anything that you want to happen please let me know :)**

**I also hope you don't mind but I'm going to start adding things from episodes in 2012 and maybe 2013 because to be honest I can't remember what happened in 2011 very well X_X and it will make it a little easier to come up with ideas :P**

**I do not own the vampire diaries or any of its characters -_- otherwise Elena wouldn't be "sired"to Damon and Jeremy wouldn't be dead :(**

**I hope you like the chapter and let me know what you think in a review please :P**

**Lots of love**

**Jess**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

That evening dinner was much better having cleared up the air with Katherine. After dinner I went up to my room where Emily had drawn me a hot bath which was exactly what I needed. After the bath I was even more exhausted and Emily said it felt like she was trying to dress a dead person and we both stared at each other before bursting into fits of laughter. When she was finished dressing me she helped me into bed where I fell asleep before she had even left the room.

When I woke up the next morning it was nearly 11 o' clock. I had slept far longer than I had planned but it definitely was worth it because I wasn't tired anymore. I got up and looked out of the window and saw Stefan walking in the garden. He looked up at my window, smiled and gave a small wave.

I started thinking about my Stefan and how much I missed him. He had left without even saying goodbye. I suddenly had an idea of what I should do that would make me feel better. I would go talk to Stefan because he is the same as my Stefan. And as I kept thinking I realised it would also make it easier for me to figure out my true feelings for Damon and my feelings about my Stefan now that he was a ripper. I should also talk to Katherine about it too because she might know a way to make it easier for me to get through Stefan's ripper stage.

I was just about to go run downstairs to find Stefan when I remembered that I was in my nightgown and that it wasn't acceptable for me to be seen like this in public. I wasn't sure how I was meant to call Emily to come help me get dressed. I looked around the room until I say a small button next to the bed on the wall. That must be the button that calls the servants. I went over and pushed the button. Within a few minutes there was a knock on the door before the door was opened to reveal Emily carrying a breakfast tray. "Here let me help you Emily." I said going over to take the tray from her.

"It is quite alright Elena. I can manage." Emily said smiling as she walked into the room and set the tray down. "How are you this morning, Elena?"

"I'm very well, thank you, Emily. I slept like a rock."

"I know. You slept for a good thirteen hours!" Emily said with a laugh.

"Did I really sleep for that long?" I asked a little shocked. I hadn't slept for that long in ages.

"Yes you did, Elena. I have been waiting for you to wake up because normally you wake up rather early."

"I am so sorry to have kept you waiting, Emily."

"Do not worry about it, Elena. I quite enjoyed having some time to myself."

"I hope that I'm not too much of a hassle. Please do not let me stop you from doing things that you would like to do." I said suddenly feeling extremely guilty.

"Elena, you are no hassle at all. In fact I rather like having you around because you are different and you have brought change to this life that was otherwise predictable." Emily said with a smile.

"Thank you, Emily. That really means a lot to me."

"Now I know that you did not call me here to talk about this. What is it that you need me to help you with, Elena?"

"I was thinking about my old life this morning when I woke up and I thought that maybe if I went to speak to Stefan about some of the issues he could help me because he is very much like my Stefan back in 2011. Or is it 2012? I do not even know anymore."

"I think that is a brilliant idea. It will help you Elena and I can tell that you need it."

"Please can you help me get ready so that I can go talk to him?"

"Of course I will and you'll be happy to hear that Katherine has gone to see an old friend for the day so she will not be here to interrupt you. I also heard Mr Damon saying that he will be home later than planned before he left this morning."

"Well that is an upside for me then. I will not have to worry about talking to Stefan for too long and leaving Damon waiting."

"What would you like to wear, Elena?" Emily said walking over to the boudoir and looking through the dresses.

"Something not too fancy but still decent. I still don't know what is appropriate to wear."

"How about this pink dress? The corset is not as stiff and tight as the others. It is also plain but still beautiful."

"That sounds perfect."

Emily smiled and brought the dress over and laid it on the bed. She then went back to the boudoir to take out the undergarments. When she had everything out, Emily started to help me get dressed. Once she had done up my corset, Emily started brushing my hair. She put up half of my hair in plaits that joined into a plaited bun with the rest of it left down. Once Emily was finished she handed me a parasol and some lace gloves along with a small tin.

"What is this?" I asked confused.

"It's a balm for your lips. I make it for Katherine and I thought that I should give you some too. It's a very subtle pink so it's not very noticeable when you have it on."

"Thank you Emily. You always worry about me." I said as I pulled Emily in for a hug. She was shocked at first but after I made it clear that I wasn't going to let go she hugged me back.

I let go of Emily and she gave a chuckle "You had better go if you want to speak to Stefan before Katherine and Mr Damon come home."

"Aright, I will go." I said with a laugh as Emily held the door open for me and waited for me to leave.

"I hope it goes well, Elena. I will see you later." Emily called after me as I walked down the hall. As I walked I thought to myself "I hope so too."


End file.
